Strikeforce Academy High
by Narry95
Summary: Due to some circumstances, this story will be no more. The newer version of this story is "Worth Fighting For" which I have posted up.
1. Accepting OC's

Strikeforce Academy High

Hello everyone :)

This is my first attempt to do this whole Accepting OC character thing so bear with me. Before that though, I'd like to inform you of Strikeforce Academy High.

*Info of the school*

In Strikeforce Academy High, there are 3 dorms; Wei/Jin (blue phoenix), Wu (red tiger), and Shu (green dragon). Depending on the student's choice of dorm, that is the color of their uniforms. The Wei/Jin dorm is a giant luxurious 5 story mansion and everyone has their own room with a bathroom inside, not to mention their cafeteria is like a buffet where anyone can eat as much as they'd like. The Wu dorm on the other hand, is a really big 3 story house and each table in the cafeteria room has its very own chef. The student's also have their own room but share bathrooms; 2 large bathrooms, one for guys and the other for girls. The Shu dorm is a 2 story house located on top of a hill isolated from the other 2 dorms. Unlike Wei/Jin and Wu, Shu is limited on food and students have to share rooms. Their bathroom is very large, but they only have one, meaning guys and girls must share and each showerhead has a curtain to cover it.

Upon arrival, the newbies must choose which dorm they would like to be in. Once they have made their decision, they will be given a symbol of their chosen dorm logo on the back of their neck and their dorm name on their chest located where their heart is. If they wish to change dorms, their symbol and dorm name will be removed and changed into the new dorms. The bad thing is the student switching will keep a red mark on the spots where their logo and dorm name used to be. This makes it visible for everyone to see that the student changed dorms and may be labeled as a traitor by the dorm the student first stayed at.

Once that is done, they will begin their excessive training, learning, and competitions to ignite their inner Strikeforce deep inside of them. Once they do, they will earn a pin of their logo to pin on their uniforms, representing that they have their Strikeforce.

Not only that but Strikeforce Academy High always has competitions going on, an opportunity to make a name for the students throughout the world. The competitions are an equal opportunity, which means anyone can participate, whether it be a boy vs boy, girl vs boy, or girl vs girl. Sometimes there are random competitions where they draw out 2 names of students attending Strikeforce Academy High and they will have to compete. This is why the student's must always train so they can be better prepared.

Sounds interesting? Keep reading for information on what to do. If not interested, you don't have to keep reading from this point and down.

For those who are interested, I am accepting OC's to be students of Strikeforce Academy High. To let you all know beforehand, not every OC character will be mains in this story but please note that they WILL appear throughout the story. Also, I will ALWAYS be accepting OC's UNLESS stated otherwise. Still interested? Keep reading.

*** The **first 3 OC's of each force WILL be more important than the rest** , meaning 3 Shu, 3 Wu, and 3 Wei/Jin! ***

*** The **3 Shu OC's WILL BE MAIN CHARACTER'S** as they will be the real main character's friends; any gender! ***

Here is how to enter in your OC character:

Write a review of the following:

-Name (Last, first):

-Age (14 = Freshmen, 15 = Sophomore, 16 = Junior, 17 = Senior):

\- Height:

\- Dorm:

\- Weapon/ Weapon description:

\- Description of Looks:

\- Personality:

\- Dorm Switch? If so, then please put down new dorm and reason. If no, put no:

Please copy and paste it into the review.

*** Here is an example, which will also be the main character ***

-Name (Last, First): Reiyakusone, AeroLunaah

-Age (14 = Freshmen, 15 = Sophomore, 16 = Junior, 17 = Senior): 14

\- Height: 5'4

\- Dorm: Shu

\- Weapon/ Weapon description: Her weapon is a ring that can transform into a large double edge pike made out of gemstones, diamonds and crystals. She can twist it and separate the pike into 2. The blades are super sharp and pointy and made of rubies. Though she would rather not use a weapon.

\- Description of Looks: AeroLunaah naturally has straight pink hair that extends down to the bottom of her butt, not to mention she has a lot of strands of hair that make her hair volumous and more of her bangs are slanted to the left and covers the edge of her left eye. Her right eye is a very light blue color while her left eye is a lavender color. Her creamy white skin is very fair and flawless and her lips are very luscious and light pink. Though her hair is naturally pink, her eyelashes are black and they are very long and curl upwards naturally on the top and downwards on the bottom. She has 2 dimples when she smiles. She has an hourglass body figure with curvy legs and a small inner thigh gap.

\- Personality: AeroLunaah is a pretty nice and smart girl. She lacks in strength a bit but makes up for it with her smartness. She fights for what she believes is right and she isn't a quitter. She is very classy and clean but can be a bit naïve and immature sometimes. She is very loyal to her family and friends. She is super cheerful and talktative but she can be a smartmouth and come off as annoying to others.

\- Dorm Switch? If so, then please put down new dorm and reason. If no, put no: No

This shouldn't be too hard to do. I will be keeping track of OC's to make sure I put them all into Strikeforce Academy High. For Shu OC's, I will be putting you into the room with the other OC's. Note that the original Shu Dynasty Warriors will NOT be sharing rooms with OC characters. Also, **if there is a specific way you want our OC's to meet, feel free to PM me or put it down along with your review and I will add it in the story. If not, then I will make up how our characters meet**. Thanks and I look forward for your reviews.

*** UPDATE ***

 **0** MORE SHU SPOTS AVAILABLE TO BE **MAIN CHARACTERS** , SORRY! The following are main's in this story:

 **\- Reiyakusone, AeroLunaah (Protagonist)**

 **\- XiaoLong, Taoren:**

Taoren has a heart shaped face. She has brown curly knee length hair with messy bangs framing her face, and the hair looks to be worn down, but in a very thick braid held with a black ribbon. She has blue eyes and slightly tanned skin.

 **\- Zhu, Zhou:**

Zhou has shoulder length black hair tied into a low ponytail and has a couple of messy bangs over his chestnut brown serious-like eyes. He has milky white skin tone with a slender and lean build and has an inverted triangle shaped face.

 **\- Rodia, Marc:**

Marc has short, messy, dark brown hair with mid-thick eyebrows. Dark brown eyes, light-tan skin, small mouth, clean face with small cheeks and a defined jawline. He has a naturally stern but expressionless face. Toned, muscular body. Aside from the uniform, his only other pieces of clothing are a slightly dirty grey gi, black belt, black fighting gloves and a black ribbon he wears around his forehead at all times.

ONLY **0** MORE WU SPOTS LEFT TO BE **MORE IMPORTANT CHARACTERS THAN THE REST OF OTHER OC'S**! The following are more important characters:

 **\- Mao, Jin:**

Mao Jin's general appearance can be characterized by his incredibly long, flowing auburn brown hair that extends quarter-way down the back and masks his large forehead before parting into two. His eyes roughly match the colour of his hair and often stray away from eye contact. Though he is not overly muscular, his physique is leaned, athletic, and always ready to move. He will mostly likely be seen wearing a school uniform (if applicable) or any variety of casual training outfits during the day - with a preference for under-dressing rather than over-dressing when given the choice.

 **\- Lu, Xing:**

Xing has dark long Brown hair that falls down to waist that is always up in high ponytail with a red ribbon. Dark brown eyes and light tan skin.

 **\- Sun, Wukong:**

Wukong has a well developed figure, and slightly tanned skin. She is also hetero chromic; she has a teal left eye and brown right eye. Wukong has fairly short black hair which becomes light blue at the tips. She wears a white headband in her hair, and her side ponytail is tied with a light lavender ribbon.

ONLY **0** MORE WEI/JIN SPOT LEFT TO BE **MORE IMPORTANT CHARACTERS THAN THE REST OF OTHER OC'S**! The following are more important characters:

 **\- Sima Feng:**

Feng has long hair like Guan Yinping and the color is light brown. She has her father eye shape. Her eye color is light blue and her skin color is white.

 **\- Xue Han:**

He is considered as very handsome (some people mistake him as a god). His hair is brown-greenish. He has an ear piercing shaped like a lightning and a regular ear piercing (both on his left ear.) He usually wears his night time outfit aside his uniform, which is a dark blue long sleeved shirt that reaches his knees. He also has an obsession with his scarf towel (which is a light blue to white in color) he just wont let go of the scarf.

 **\- Huo, Hundan:**

Hundan has fair skin complexion, has a muscular build, and has a handsome face. He also has blue eyes, and dark blue hair that is combed back.

*** **As long as there are blanks, the roles are still available, but in this case, there are none left** ***

*** I changed this because 10 characters from each force may be too much to be more important characters but that doesn't mean other OC's will only appear once or twice. They will appear throughout the story, just not as much as the more important ones and as always, **I am still accepting OC's to be students of Strikeforce Academy High regardless!** ***


	2. Chapter 1 Bribery

" _My last dying wish is for you to attend Strikeforce Academy High in Xuchang, China." Were the last words I heard from my mother before she passed away. Strikeforce Academy High… I have never heard of that before. Maybe that's because I don't live in China. I've never gone to school before. I wonder how it is? It's very far away from home. It'll be the first time that I've ever been alone. I'm gonna have to be a big girl and see what is to become of my life attending there…_

It's been a year since my mother passed away. After the burial, my father left on his business trips and allowed me to stay and heal. He hasn't come back since, but today he should be back by the end of the day. I haven't told him of my mother's wish for me to attend Strikeforce Academy High yet and auditions are coming up soon. I did as much research as I could about schools and it seems pretty easy. All I have to do is go to school and learn math, science, history, etc. A year ago I would have gone but I was only 13 and not old enough yet. Now I am 14 and qualify to audition.

Soon enough, my father came in through the diamond coated front door, surrounded by his men in black. I was in the living room with 3 of the house maids sweeping the floor, cleaning the table, and fixing the curtains. I was watering the beautiful batch of rose flowers by the window.

"Welcome back, President Reiyakusone," The maids greeted, bowing their heads down to him. He said nothing but nodded. I turned to him and smiled. _It's good that he's back. Now I can tell him of the school mom wanted me to attend._

"You're finally back. How have you been?" I asked, turning to him, smiling. He smiled and walked over to give me a hug. The both of us hugged for 5 seconds before letting go of one another.

"I have been so busy, I didn't have time to come visit my one and only child. How have you been? It seems you grew taller," my dad commented, using his left hand to check my height and compare it to himself. I was only up to his chest. He turned to the maids. "Please have the chefs prepare a good meal for me and my daughter." The 3 maids bowed their heads down and left the room. He turned to his men in black. "Please leave so I could have a moment to catch up with my daughter." His men in black bowed their heads and left the room as well.

"So dad, I've been waiting for you to come back so I could tell you a little something. It's very important," I began, as we went to go sit down. He went to his black leather king size one seat sofa while I went to sit on my one seat princess size sofa decorated with gemstones on the outside. He leaned in towards me. That's what he usually does when he is giving his full attention. I cleared my throat before speaking. _Well. Here goes nothing._ "Okay, so I know this is very different from my lifestyle but I want to go to school. Not just any school though. I want to go to Strikeforce Academy High School," My father made a shocked face.

"You want to go to school? But you're already set for life. What could you possibly hope for going to school? You're heir to the Reiyakusone businesses already. The only thing you should want to do is come to business trips and meetings with me so you'll get an experience," my father replied to me. _I knew he was gonna say those to me._

"I know but I have to go there, or at least try to get accepted in. I'm still young, dad. I have a lot of years to learn business related stuff. Besides, I already did my research about schools and it doesn't seem hard," I complained.

"Did you research about that Strikeforce school? It doesn't sound very school like," he replied to me. _Uh oh, I actually didn't research about that school specifically. If I tell dad, he'll never let me go. Besides, I am so sure it is like regular schools. It's not like there is such things as a school that doesn't teach school related stuff, right?_ I nodded.

"Yeah, I did and it's just a regular school," I lied, not being sure but I had to try getting in the school somehow.

"I don't know about this. You've never gone to school before and it could be dangerous, especially since you're heir to the businesses. Is it far away from where we live?" my dad questioned.

"It's… Located in Xuchang, China in Jiao Xi Ma City…," I replied, making a sour face and his mouth opened in disbelief.

"In China?! You do not need to go to a school located all the way in China. If you want to go to school, you can go to the private school near here. I will not allow you to travel to China every day for school," my dad told me, "What else is there for me to know about the school that I do not already know?"

"Well, it's a live in school where students who attend there get to stay there… And to be accepted, we need to audition from the school. Oh, please dad, you have to let me go there!" I begged and my dad solemnly shook his head.

"No way. I will not allow you to attend there," my dad told me.

"Please? It's what mom wanted… Before she became part of the Star family, she told me she wanted me to attend there. I have to go there no matter what, even if you say no," I told him.

"No, you do not have my consent to go to school. This is final," he told me. I was really sad he didn't want me to attend there. _Dad doesn't let me go there, but I will get him to say yes. I will just keep bugging him and annoy him. This usually works. I am determined to get that yes from him and fulfill mom's wish. I promised her I'd get in. I have to._

"Please dad?!" I bugged, but he shook his head and went out of the living room but I followed him everywhere, begging him to let me go. He continued to say no to me but I kept bugging him about it and before I knew it, it was dinner time already.

We were sitting down across from each other on the long table made of diamonds draped in a thin laced clear pink sheet. Our dinner was a piece of steak with some corn on the side and steamed broccoli. It was very yummy but I wasn't really feeling hungry. I just wanted my dad to let me go to that school.

"Can you just let me go to the school dad? I mean, you went to school and so did mom. Aren't you scared if I'm not smart enough to run the businesses? How do you expect me to be heir just by watching you and other people talk business? I mean, most of the time I don't even know what you guys are talking about. Going to school will prove to be beneficial for me. I can go there and learn all about business. Please, dad? You have to say yes!" I blurred out and made him drop his fork on his plate. He took a deep breath and he looked very annoyed.

"Enough talk about school. Why do you have to be such a smart mouthed young lady?" he asked me. I shrugged my shoulders.

"Well, I mean you were one too… Oh, just let me go there already!" I yelled from across the table. My dad absolutely hates it when I yell from across the table, especially when we are in the middle of eating.

"Absolutely not, young lady!" my dad said fiercely and I got really scared, especially because I know what I really angered him. I couldn't stop though, not until he lets me go.

"Yes!" I replied.

"No mean's no!" he yelled back.

"Yeah!" I said again.

"No!" he shot back. _I've got an idea for him to say yes._

"No!" I yelled.

"Yes!" he yelled back, not realizing he just agreed for me to attend. I smiled and got up. He then realized what he had just said.

"Yay! Thanks dad! You're the best! Love you!" I shouted, getting up and quickly going off.

"Come back here! I didn't mean what I just said! Tsk, I hate when she does that," I heard him saying but I skipped into my room, giggling to myself.

"I'm going to Strikeforce Academy High," I sung to myself over and over again, though I didn't do my research about the school but I was sure it was the same as other schools.

Later on I had to go downstairs to talk to my dad because he had his men in black come get me. We went downstairs and met him in the living room. He was standing up with his back turned to us.

"President Reiyakusone, your daughter is here," the lead men in black said, as my dad raised his right hand in the air, signifying for his men in black to leave us alone. All the men in black bowed their heads down before leaving the both of us alone. It was awkwardly quiet so I cleared my throat.

"You can't say no anymore because you already said yes, in case you're thinking of saying no," I told him ahead of time. He turned around to me.

"You really want to go to school that bad, huh?" he asked me. Truthfully, I was only going because my mom wanted me to. I nodded my head anyways. "Your mom and I went to school and studied hard so you wouldn't have to and live life great. School is very hard, are you really sure you want to attend there?" I smiled.

"I'm sure it's what I want. I should go to school and study hard so one day my children wouldn't have to struggle and live life great too. Isn't that what every parent would want?" I replied and he managed a smile on his lips. _Wow, that's rare, to see my dad smile._

"You are a smart young lady, though you can be a pain at times. Your mom would be proud," he said warmly and it made me feel all fuzzy deep inside. I said nothing but just smiled in happiness. "Earlier, you said something about auditioning to be accepted?" _Oh shoot! I totally forgot about that!_

"Ah, that. In order to be accepted, you must pass an audition. I don't know what it is though," I replied to him and he looked lost in thought.

"You don't have to worry about auditioning. You'll be able to get in," he assured me. I was confused. _How am I gonna get in if I don't audition? I thought that was the only way. What is he thinking in that mind of his?_

"Um, is that even possible? I thought that I was gonna have to audition to get in," I replied. I turned to him and he was lost in thought.

"You'll find out soon enough…," he replied to me…

It was night time after President Reiyakusone's daughter fell asleep. He opened his laptop and went onto google. He searched "Strikeforce Academy High School Principal" and pressed enter. It loaded up and showed a picture of a man named Yuan Shao and the school principal phone number. He took out his phone and punched in the phone number available. It rang 3 times before someone picked up.

"Hello, this is Principal Yuan Shao of Strikeforce Academy High. Who may this be?" it answered to him.

"Hello there, Yuan Shao. I am RonJon Reiyakusone and I want to offer you a deal. I would like to meet you in person, is there a day you are available?" he replied.

"Yes, I am available tomorrow morning at 7 sharp. We can meet in the Jiao Xi Ma town square. Do you know where it is?" Yuan Shao responded. President Reiyakusone thought it was a good idea.

"Yes, I know where it will be. I will meet you there. Until then, have a good night," President Reiyakusone said to him as they hung up.

Later on President Reiyakusone arranged a jet plane that flew him all the way to Jiao Xi Ma, Xuchang, China where his men in black drove him to the town square with a limo. He got out of the limo and went inside the ancient but beautiful building. Though it's old, it was an amazing sight to behold. It was all empty except for a man sitting down and a bunch of tables.

It was a slender man with white hair with bangs to his left. He looked like he was of nobility wearing his gold tuxedo. His legs were crossed as he waited patiently for President Reiyakusone to show up. He turned when President Reiyakusone approached.

"Ah, you must be Mr. Reiyakusone, I presume?" Yuan Shao said, getting up as the both of them shook hands. President RonJon was much more muscular than Yuan Shao.

"Please, call me RonJon. You must be Yuan Shao," President Reiyakusone replied to him. They both sat down on the table and began talking business.

"So on the phone you said you had an offer?" Yuan Shao continued.

"Yes. I am aware that your school will be having auditions soon. I want you to accept my daughter without an audition," President Reiyakusone began, as Yuan Shao laughed and couldn't believe what that man had just said.

"What kind of school do you think I run? It is an equal opportunity for everyone; what makes your offer so great that you think you can ask me to make this kind of request?" Yuan Shao asked. President Reiyakusone waved for one of his men in black with a suitcase to come. The men in black came and placed the suitcase on the table.

"You think this suitcase can bribe your daughter to be accepted in the school?! Are you trying to disrespect me as a Principal?" Yuan Shao spoke out of anger. President Reiyakusone waved his hands again as 5 more men in black came and placed a suitcase down. There was a total of 6 suitcases.

"Let me say it again, Yuan Shao. I want you to accept my daughter, no audition," President Reiyakusone said, opening all the suitcases, revealing what was in there. He scooted the suitcase toward Yuan Shao so he could see.

Yuan Shao was very much a man of greed and selfishness. When he saw what was in the suitcases, his eyes widened with excitement and his heart began racing…


	3. Chapter 2 Friend or Foe

_My dad got me in Strikeforce Academy High School without me auditioning. That's pretty amazing, though I think I may know how I was accepted in. Well regardless, I've been admitted in and that's all that really matters._

The limo approached the gigantic school parking lot. I lowered the window and poked my head out to find an amazing sight.

There were quite a few buildings that were many stories tall. There were lots of shade inside the school and plenty of benches and tables. There were also ponds with small waterfalls. It was absolutely beautiful.

 _Wow, so beautiful. So many students. I don't think I've ever seen so many people in one place before._ I smiled in excitement as the limo parked. I couldn't wait to go inside and explore. One of the men in black opened the last door of the limo so I could get out. I did so, and fixed my diamond coated beanie.

My loose light pink crop top t shirt that ended on the middle of my belly lifted up when I fixed my beanie but my purple laced legging went up to the top of my belly so it blocked people from seeing my belly. Since my legging was all laced, I had volleyball shorts under.

My father came out of the limo as well, dressed in his nice tuxedo as usual. He scanned the school. I smiled and turned to him.

"Isn't this school wonderful, dad? It's so nice and peaceful here. Mom was right to want me to attend here, and you didn't want me to go to school," I said to him, "This is the perfect place. I'll be able to study great here."

"This place does seem nice…," he muttered to himself and then turned to me, "It's not too late to want to go back." I shook my head. _Why would I want to go back? This is really nice and wonderful. I'm gonna have so much fun exploring here._

"No, I'm gonna stay. Besides, we're already here. There's no turning back now," I replied to him and he managed to smile.

"My daughter's all grown up now… Just remember to call if you need anything okay? And come visit on the holidays too. I'll always be there if you want to talk to someone," my father said, giving me a hug. I hugged him back. _I'm gonna miss you so much._

"I know. I'm gonna miss you. Please don't overwork yourself and find some time to relax too, okay?" I asked and he laughed.

"I will. I'm gonna miss you too. Go to school and make your mom and I proud," my dad said and I nodded. _I will most definitely make you guys proud. I promise you that._

I grabbed my baby blue cheetah decorated backpack and put it on. I also grabbed my gigantic suitcase and rolled it to the sidewalk. My dad and I waved goodbye to each other one final time before he got back in the limo.

I watched the limo drive off before turning to the giant school. _Well, this is it. I'm all alone now and need to be brave. Here goes nothing._ With my suitcase next to me, I headed inside and rolled the suitcase after me, my flat shoes tapping the sidewalk with each step.

There were lots of students all around, talking and laughing with each other. Some of them turned to me as I walked by.

"Who's that girl? I don't remember seeing her at the audition," a girl spoke to another one nearby.

"I don't know, but she's really gorgeous," the other replied.

"Psh, gorgeous? I will beat her up in a split second!" another added in. _Okay? That's awfully rude of her to say._

As I was walking, there were commotion's going on. I turned to where people were beginning to gather around.

"Huo Hundan's about to get in action!" a person yelled, as more people went to the crowd. I watched as the crowd got bigger and bigger up to the point where I couldn't see what was happening anymore…

Xiaolong Taoren was walking alone in the big school. Audition's just passed and she was one of the lucky chosen ones to make it through. As she was walking, she wondered if she would make any friends.

Huo Hundan was bored standing around with his friends. There was nothing for them to do at that moment.

"Let's pick on someone," Huo Hundan said to his 3 buddies who were just like him. They all thought it would be a good idea. The 4 of them scanned around, looking for the perfect victim to bully.

Finally, Huo Hundan found the perfect victim. It was a girl who had a heart shaped face. She had brown curly knee length hair with messy bangs framing her face, and the hair looks to be worn down, but in a very thick braid held with a black ribbon. She had blue eyes and slightly tanned skin. A smile formed across his lips as he turned to his friends.

"Her. She's the perfect victim," he told his friends and they began walking over to her.

Xiaolong Taoren was walking when 4 guys approached her. They were all half smiling, sneering at her. She tried to walk the other way around them but they blocked her. She didn't know what their problems were, but she was prepared to fight them if necessary.

"Excuse me, I need to get through," she said, trying to go the other way but another one blocked her way.

"Who are you? I don't remember seeing you at the auditions. Are you the girl whose father bribed Yuan Shao to let you in, no audition?" the guy who seemed to be the leader asked her. Xiaolong Taoren heard of a girl getting accepted in without auditioning, but there was no way that it was her.

"No, I'm not. I am Xiaolong Taoren. Now can you please move aside?" she said.

"Yeah you are! Stop lying, little girl!" he continued, flicking her forehead as his friends laughed. Xiaolong Taoren rolled her eyes, thinking about how stupid they were for trying to pick on her. "Take her and let's put red food coloring on her pant. That'll teach you that you are weak and should not be here, little girl."

"As you say, Huo Hundan!" one of his friends said, as 2 of his friends grabbed her arms. Xiaolong Taoren shook her head.

"Really? Trying to humiliate me with food coloring? You're already old. Shouldn't you stop playing childish games already? You have no idea what I'm capable of. I'll fight you to prove just how wrong you are, of course, if you aren't a chicken," Xiaolong Taoren said.

Huo Hundan thought she had a lot of nerves to be saying that, but he wanted to humiliate her, not fight her.

"No thanks, we'll fight in due time," Huo Hundan replied and Xiaolong Taoren smiled and laughed.

"Aw, what's wrong? Chicken? Bok Bok!" Xiaolong Taoren taunted as it really angered him. Never in his whole life has anyone dared to call him a chicken, especially from a girl.

"I'm not a…," he began as she interrupted him.

"Bok Bok!" she taunted and Huo Hundan's face was turning red out of anger. Xiaolong Taoren knew that he was getting angry and knows if she keeps saying that, he will eventually fight her. 2 people were carrying a mirror past the both of them and they saw their reflections. "Hey, you know what I see in the mirror? I see a strong person with a lot of potential." It looked like she was looking at his reflection and it made him feel good about himself, since he was a good looking guy who had a lot of potential. Then Xiaolong Taoren turned her eyes more to him. "Oh look, you're here too!" Xiaolong Taoren laughed for him to hear.

Huo Hundan's anger surpassed his limits and he felt stupid for thinking she was talking about him. He literally felt like steam was coming out of his ears and his eyes were gonna pop out.

"Argh! You asked for it!" Huo Hundan shouted, grabbing her shirt and pulling her towards him as his 2 friends holding her arms let her go and backed away.

"Huo Hundan's about to get in action!" one of his friends shouted, as a whole crowd gathered around to see.

"Fight! Fight! Fight!" the crowd cheered, as Huo Hundan made a fist in his right hand, getting ready to hit Xiaolong Taoren.

"You're gonna regret it!" Huo Hundan told her, as he swung his fist towards her mouth. Xiaolong moved aside and he missed the punch. She smacked his hand away from her shirt and grabbed him right in the nuts hard and he felt such a sharp pain travel through his body. Everyone saw what she had just done to him. He was so embarrassed from everyone seeing her do that to him. He tried to make her let go but she grabbed it harder and he couldn't take the pain. Their crowd was roaring with laughter.

"Ow, let go!" he shouted, not being able to bear the pain any longer. Xiaolong Taoren laughed because he was so vulnerable now and it was quite cute, considering how alpha he just was a few moments ago.

"This must be so embarrassing for you. Maybe next time, you should think twice about who you pick on. Otherwise, you know what's in store for you. Got it?" Xiaolong Taoren scolded, letting go of his nuts and his 3 friends pulled him back. Huo Hundan could barely even stand.

"What are you still doing? Attack her!" Huo Hundan shouted to his friends, who then went over to Xiaolong Taoren to fight her.

"Men… When will they ever learn?" Xiaolong Taoren said, as Huo Hundan's first friend came towards her. He tried to hit her with his fist but she dodged his attack and landed behind him. She jumped and kicked him on the butt really hard and he fell down.

His second friend approached her and also tried to hit her. Xiaolong Taoren turned him the other way and also kicked his butt and he fell down.

Huo Hundan's third friend grabbed Xiaolong Taoren from behind and she knocked her head back and it hit him on the nose as it started bleeding a little bit. Xiaolong Taoren kicked him on his butt too. She then pushed him and he fell down. She turned over to Huo Hundan, who witnessed her defeating his friends. His mouth was open in disbelief and he had an angry face.

"So are you gonna come fight me or are you gonna bow down to me?" Xiaolong Taoren said, her hands on her hips. She was smiling.

Huo Hundan wanted to fight her, but his nuts hurt too much so he was at a disadvantage. He was in no position to fight now.

"I'll fight you one day! Best believe I won't let you off easy!" Huo Hundan said to her angrily, as he and his 3 friends retreated…

I couldn't see what was happening because I was in the middle and I was short compared to the other people. I only heard people cheering something on. I even tried to leave but I couldn't because I was squished.

After the crowd finally left, I saw a girl standing there, smiling. _Wow, she is really beautiful!_ In a short while, she turned to me, noticing I was staring at her. She laughed.

"Am I really that attractive that you can't stop looking at me?" she asked and I blinked a few times.

"Oh… I…," I began, not knowing what to say. She then laughed again and walked over to me.

"I was just kidding. Did you enjoy the show?" she continued. _Hm, I actually didn't see what happened but I guess it had something to do with her._ I shook my head.

"No, I didn't get to see what happened. I was too short to see what was going on. And honestly, I was in the crowd because people were rushing through and I got pushed over here. I'm sorry," I replied to her.

"There's nothing to apologize about, girl! You haven't done anything wrong! Haha, you're so funny and cute. I'm Xiaolong Taoren. What's your name? You don't really look Asian, not that it's bad. You have a gorgeous combination," Xiaolong Taoren commented.

"Thank you, I'm AeroLunaah Reiyakusone," I replied to her.

"AeroLunaah… I like it, it's pretty. I'll be sure to remember your name. I'm gonna get going now. It was really nice to meet you," Xiaolong Taoren said. I smiled. _She is so nice and friendly. The first person to actually talk to me._

"It was nice meeting you too, Taoren," I replied as we departed from each other.

I began walking deeper in the school and ended up at a place where not that much students were. _How did I end up here? I should go back._ I turned around, but then I heard someone giggling nearby. _Who was that?_ I walked deeper into the area I was gonna leave. I saw a girl setting up some kind of trap.

She had a well-developed figure, and was slightly tanned. She had heterochromia eyes, a teal left eye and brown right eye. The girl had fairly short black hair which becomes light blue at the tips. She wears a white headband in her hair, and her side ponytail is tied with a light lavender ribbon.

 _What on Earth is she doing? Why is she setting up some kind of trap? Are there animals here or something?_

"Guo Jia and Xun Yu, you are both so dead!" a girl whispered, tying a knot on the rope 2 times. I went to her out of curiosity. I went next to her and she didn't notice me.

"Sorry for being nosy, but what are you doing? Who is Guo Jia and Xun Yu? Why are you setting up a trap for them? Are you trying to kill them?" I asked. She gasped and turned to me, surprised I was there.

"What are you doing here? Get out of here! They're gonna be here soon," she whispered to me but I wanted to know what she was up to.

"But what are you doing?" I asked, as one of her ropes undid itself, causing the both of us to flinch. Her perfectly made trap for Guo Jia and Xun Yu began setting off. She and I both gasped at the same time. _Uh oh, this isn't good!_

"Dang it! Come on!" she said, grabbing my arm and began running off, forcing me to run with her but it was too late. Some white flour struck our faces and our face were covered with a thin layer of flour.

Our lips were in our mouth and our eyes were shut tight to prevent flour from entering in. We were quiet for 10 seconds.

"Pft!" I spat, and flour flew from my mouth. I wiped flour from my eyes and turned to the girl. She had flour on her too, and she also wiped it from her eyes. We turned to each other and began laughing at one another.

"Well that was a bust…," she said after we finally stopped laughing. We wiped the four from our faces but there was flour on parts of our faces still. "We should get out of here before someone sees."

"Okay," I agreed, as we began walking off…

Sun Wukong's plan to prank Guo Jia and Xun Yu had failed. Although it failed, it was still funny because she and the girl got flour on their faces instead. She didn't know who the girl was, but she knows that the girl was easy going and super nice.

"So, what's your name?" Sun Wukong asked, since it was awkwardly quiet. Only the sound of their shoes were tapping the sidewalk. The girl turned to her and Sun Wukong noticed their similarity. They were both heterochromia.

"I'm AeroLunaah Reiyakusone. What about you? What's your name?" she replied. Sun Wukong was about to reply to AeroLunaah but someone spoke first.

"Isn't it a bright and sunny day, Sun Wukong?" it asked from behind. Sun Wukong turned to find Guo Jia and Xun Yu standing there. They both smiled handsomely at her and AeroLunaah. Sun Wukong disliked the 2 of them.

She ran and high jump kicked Guo Jia out of anger and sent him side curling 3 times before he landed on the ground and rolled 5 times. Xun Yu was laughing so hard at Guo Jia.

"God, you 2 just don't know how to leave me alone!" Sun Wukong shouted, storming off, forgetting she was with AeroLunaah…

 _Okay, I'm assuming her name is Sun Wukong. I wonder why she dislikes those 2. Did they do something mean to her? I don't mean to be rude but that was so funny. I think I'm gonna start laughing any minute now._

I was trying so hard not to smile but I ended up laughing a little bit and the 2 guys turned to me. I stopped laughing and tried not to smile again.

"Well look who decided to stay, Guo Jia. We got company here and it's a cute little lady. We can't leave her unentertained, right?" the black haired guy said, smiling and looking at me.

"Yes, she is cute," the blonde haired guy who got kicked said. He was still on the ground, which made me laugh again. He got up and together, the two came over to me. "Hello there, I am Guo Jia and this is Xun Yu. Tell me, gorgeous, what's your name?"

"Hi, I'm AeroLunaah," I said just to be polite. Xun Yu reached his hands out to me to shake. I smiled and shook his hands. Xun Yu then brought my hands close to his lips and my eyes widened. _He's gonna bite me! Maybe they did that to Sun Wukong and that's why she dislikes them! Eek!_

I uttered a scream and pulled my hand away from him and ran off, hearing Xun Yu and Guo Jia laughing their butts off but I didn't care. I didn't want my hand getting bit by him. It was so rude of him to try and do so…

Xue Han was walking alone, many girls following him. He didn't like how they kept following him so he's always having a cold look to him.

"Ahh, Xue Han, I love you! Marry me please!" so many girls were telling him. He ignored them and continued walking, his scarf hanging down from his right shoulder side. Xue Han secretly rolled his eyes in annoyance. He turned the corner and there was a bunch of girls. It was like they knew he was heading there. They had so many gifts with them. It was really creepy to him and he didn't like girls who do that.

"Xue Han, here I bought this for you! Who do you like most? Can you love me? Be mines Xue Han!" he heard so many girls say at once. They were grabbing him everywhere and had him surrounded. It actually scared him.

"Stop! Let me go this instant!" he yelled, but they didn't care. They continued talking at once, tugging on his shirt, holding his arms, and some were even on their knees holding his leg. He didn't even know what they were saying anymore. It was getting out of control.

Suddenly, someone tugged on his scarf and it came off. He felt a rush of anger go through his body and he turned angrily to the person who took his scarf.

"I got his scarf! It's mine now!" the girl yelled, running off as so many girls ran after her. He could finally breathe again.

"I want it! Give it to me!" he heard them yelling. That scarf was very important to him and he was so angry that they took it from him. Out of all the times girls followed him, that was the worst they have ever done.

"Stupid girls…," Xue Han said silently, as he quickly ran after them to retrieve his scarf. There was no way he would let anyone ever wear it or touch it, especially keeping it…

I reached a beautiful water fountain before stopping to catch my breath. _Whew, good thing they didn't follow me. Ooh, this water fountain is so pretty! It's so shiny and clean. If someone were to pee in the water, it would be highly visible, not that anyone would actually do that._

"Give his scarf to me! I will give you money for it!" I heard girls shouting. I turned and there was a big crowd of girls chasing one girl with a scarf.

The scarf was light blue that fades into white and it was beautiful.

"Never!" the girl replied. She ran past me and dropped the scarf. No one seemed to notice when they ran past me. It was a crazy horde of girls. _What the heck? They all want the scarf? Wait, the girl dropped it. I should take it and give it back to her._

I picked up the scarf and it had a bit of dirt on it because it fell on the floor. _Poor scarf._ I began dusting the dirt off the scarf…

Xue Han ran in the direction the girls took off. He didn't see them anywhere. He was about to leave but something caught his eye. He turned back and looked closely.

There he saw a girl having his scarf with her. She was smiling and holding the scarf. He was so mad at her for taking his scarf. He walked angrily to her.

She began walking off with his scarf and he thought that there was no way he would let her leave with his scarf again. He ran to her and turned her around. She flinched and turned to him. He held her shirt with both of his hands. She was really pretty and cute that it mesmerized him for a bit until he looked down and saw his scarf. Xue Han got mad all over again.

"You! Why the hell did you steal my scarf and run off with it? Do you think it's very funny, huh?! Stop following me around and being a creep! I really hate girls like you! Stupid dumb little twerp!" he said out of anger. He had such a hatred look to him. The girl said nothing, but her eyes became super watery that tears fell down her face.

The moment tears fell down her face, Xue Han felt so bad for yelling at her. He stopped making an angry face and let go of her shirt. He has never felt so bad before after yelling at a girl. She wiped her tears away and looked so sad.

"I… Sorry for yelling at you… And making you cry," Xue Han managed to say to her. She shook her head.

"I'm not crying because of you. I'm just crying because that flower got picked and now it's dead. That's such a terrible thing to do," she managed to say while crying.

Xue Han thought she was so stupid for crying over a picked flower. He couldn't believe she made him think that she cried because of him and that he felt so bad for something that wasn't even his fault. He secretly rolled his eyes.

He was with her until she stopped crying, which was about 5 minutes of being quiet in front of her. He watched as she wiped the last of her tears away.

"If you're done crying, can you give me my scarf back?" Xue Han said to her. She looked at the scarf.

"This is yours? But I saw a girl holding it. She was being chased by other girls and she dropped it. I just picked it up so I could look for her and give it back to her," she explained. Truthfully, now that he looks at her, he doesn't think she would be one of the girls who like him because she doesn't really look Asian and the girls who like him are all Chinese.

"They snatched it from me. That scarf is mines," Xue Han said to her.

"Are you really sure it's yours?" she asked out of suspicion. Xue Han was getting impatient with her and thought she was so annoying.

"Yes, it's mines. Give it back to me," he said, trying to take it but she moved away from him.

"You're not lying?" she asked and he was so mad at her and began to hate her too.

"Just give it to me already!" he said out of annoyance and snatched it from her hands. He patted more dirt off and wore it again.

"Okay, goodness. Cranky much?" she said, and walked over to the flower on the floor, "Poor flower, someone had to pick you… I'll try to make you alive again, okay? Here, let me help you stand again."

Xue Han watched the girl pick the flower up and stuck it in the dirt with the rest of the flowers. It was pretty cute of her to talk to the flower and plant it again. He usually likes cute fluffy animals but he thought she was cute too.

When she was done, she turned to him while smiling, her 2 dimples showing. Xue Han wondered who she was but he didn't want to ask.

"Well, it was nice meeting you, Mr. Cranky. See you whenever I see you," she said to him, and turned around. Xue Han didn't like that name and thought she should know his name at least so she won't call him that whenever she sees him, not to mention she might give her name out to him as well. He wasn't going to say anything since he's normally quiet but she began walking off and his temptation overwhelmed him.

"Wait!" he yelled, and she turned around, "Xue Han. That's my name. Remember it and don't ever call me Mr. Cranky again. I hate that name." The girl laughed a bit.

"AeroLunaah Reiyakusone," she told him. He was happy she at least told him her name as well without him asking. "See you around."

"Yeah, see you," he replied, and she began walking off and turned the corner. He turned and saw the flower she replanted fall down on the sidewalk path again. He knew AeroLunaah would be crushed if she saw that flower on the floor again. Before he knew it, he picked up the flower and walked off with it…

Cao Pi and his Wei/Jin buddies were hanging out together. The group consisted of Yue Jin, Li Dian, Guo Jia, Xun Yu, Zhang He, Zhen Ji, Cai Wenji, Wang Yi, Sima Zhao, Sima Shi, Wang Yuanji, Zhong Hui, Wen Yang, Zhuge Dan, and Jia Chong.

"Guys know what? We met this chick and she was hella cute. Xun Yu shook hands with her and he was gonna kiss it but she pulled away and ran off," laughed Guo Jia and the rest joined him in laughing as well.

"I know! I think she thought I was gonna bite her hand or something. What was her name again? It was Aero something," Xun Yu said. Guo Jia was confused because he thought her name was Lunaah something.

"Are you sure? I thought it was Lunaah something," Guo Jia asked, confused. That got both Guo Jia and Xun Yu confused.

They were all talking and having a good time. Guo Jia turned to look around for fun when he spotted the girl who ran away from them. A smile appeared on his face and he began laughing. He tapped Xun Yu.

"Look, there's the girl who ran away from you," Guo Jia said and everyone turned to her. She was rolling her suitcase and walking towards them.

Cao Pi thought she looked like a stupid girl and didn't like her because she was too innocent looking.

"Watch this," he said to them. He spit his gum out on the sidewalk and they laughed. Cao Pi knew she was gonna step on it…

I was walking when my right shoe got a bit harder to walk with. _What the heck? What's wrong with the shoe?_ I stopped walking and looked under my shoe. There was a piece of gum on the bottom of the shoe! It was so disgusting!

"Ew!" I said, kicking my shoe and making the bottom scrape the sidewalk so the gum would come off. After I did it once, I checked the shoe and it was still there! _Ugh, stupid gum! Come off my shoe already!_

I continued to scrape the sidewalk with my shoe by kicking it until finally, I did it one last time as hard as I could. My shoe flew out of my foot and began doing a bunch of flips, making its way towards a guy.

He had incredibly long, flowing auburn brown hair that extends quarter-way down the back and masked his large forehead before parting into two. His eyes roughly match the color of his hair and strayed away from eye contact. He was also lean and muscular.

 _Uh on, it's going right towards him!_ My eyes widened as I watched my flat shoe doing backflips and front flips to his head…

Mao Jin was heading towards the large auditorium early to find a good spot. As he was walking, something smacked the back of his head and he got really angry because it hurt. It was someone's flat shoe.

"Ow!" he yelled aloud, turning to see who did it…

 _Oh no, this is bad! This is so bad! What do I do? I should leave before he sees me!_

I quickly dashed away as fast as I could before he could spot me. My heart was pounding with fear and guilt…

When Mao Jin turned around, there was no one who looked suspicious. Angered, he picked up the shoe and was about to throw it away but he checked the shoe size and it was a size 6 in girls. That was how he knew that it was a girl who did that to him.

He took the shoe with him and continued walking, knowing that when he sees a girl with a missing shoe, she was the one who threw it at him. Rivalry hasn't started yet but someone already wants to fight him. Whoever it was, he was always ready to fight…

I didn't run off far but I hid in a bush and saw the guy take my shoe off with him. _Man, why did he have to take my shoe with him? Now I'll never get it back. And it was my first time wearing it only!_

I stayed there, peeking and seeing if he would come back but he didn't. I guessed he probably went to throw it away or something. _I should get out now. It's not like he's around or anything._ I was about to get up and leave when someone spoke to me first…

Sima Feng saw a girl looking at someone, trying to be slick. She decided to go peek to see who she was looking at. To her surprise, in front of them a few feet away, there Jia Chong was, her first crush. Sima Feng felt a bit jealous and competitive that another girl liked him too.

"You like Jia Chong too?" Sima Feng whispered to the girl, who flinched at the sound of her voice and turned to her, "Just so you know, I'm not giving him up without a fight." The girl seemed confused…

 _Jia Chong? I don't know any Jia Chong._ I was pretty confused.

The girl had long flowing light brown hair and her eye color is light blue and her skin was flawless and white…

"Sorry, but who's Jia Chong? I don't know what you're talking about," she told Sima Feng. Sima Feng thought that maybe the girl didn't know Jia Chong's name.

"The guy you were looking at. The guy in front of us a few feet away. His name is Jia Chong and he is my crush. I'm not gonna let you take him away from me. You'll have to fight me," Sima Feng continued. The girl peeked at Jia Chong and then back at her.

"You thought I was looking at him?" she asked, pointing to Jia Chong. Sima Feng began wondering if the girl was really looking at Jia Chong…

"Well, yeah. You're in front of him, aren't you?" the girl told me. I had no idea what she was talking about because I wasn't looking at him at all. I shook my head.

"Oh, no, I wasn't looking at him. You got the wrong idea. You see, I stepped on gum and tried to make it come off by kicking my shoe against the sidewalk but my shoe came off and hit a guy's head. I was hiding from him and seeing when he would leave. He just did, of course, but he took my shoe too," I explained to her. She looked relieved.

"Oh, okay then. Forget I said anything. I'm Sima Feng and I have a little bit of a crush on Jia Chong. What's your name?" she asked me.

"I'm AeroLunaah Reiyakusone and I don't have a crush on anyone," I replied to her. We both laughed and came out of the bush.

"Well I'm going to my brothers' now. They hang out with Jia Chong," Sima Feng said happily. I smiled and nodded. We departed our own ways with her going to her friends while I went off the other way…

Marc Rodia walked around school, looking for a place to sit down and meditate. He went to an area where not a lot of people were around but the view was beautiful. He found a nice spot to sit down and meditate. The school might have them fighting later on and he wanted to be prepared for it.

He sat down a few feet away from a cute pond. The water was rippling from the wind and the breeze felt nice. He closed his eyes and began listening to the sound of the wind blowing gently…

I walked around with a missing shoe to find myself at a place that was so beautiful and quiet. _Wow, this place is beautiful! It's so nice and peaceful here._ I walked forward and examined the place. I looked up and saw a man sitting down with his eyes closed, meditating.

He had short, messy, dark brown hair with mid-thick eyebrows. His skin color was light tan and he has a small mouth, clean face with small cheeks and a defined jawline. He had a toned up muscular body as well.

 _Wow, he's good looking… And his eyelashes are pretty. I had no idea how good looking Chinese people were!_ I found myself walking towards him to get a better look at his eyelashes…

As Marc meditated, he felt a presence coming close to him. It wasn't a deadly presence or anything so he didn't really mind. Besides, that person may just be there to look at the pond. After all, it was cute and pretty. He continued closing his eyes anyways…

I reached in front of the man and leaned towards him, looking at his eyelashes. _They're long and pretty… I kind of want to touch it._ Before I knew it, my left index finger went to his eyes and I touched his eyelashes.

"So pretty…," I whispered…

Marc didn't mind the person being there but then they touched his eyelashes and it tickled a bit. Not to mention that person spoke too and said "So pretty" about his lashes. It caught him off guard and he flashed his eyes open, scaring the shizzles out of the girl.

"Ahh!" she screamed, backing up. Her shoe hit a rock and she fell right into the little pond. Marc tried to help her but it was too late. He witnessed her falling in.

 _ **Splash!**_

Went the sound when she fell inside the pond, her butt in first. She was sitting down in the pond. Marc felt bad for scaring her, which caused her to fall in the pond. He didn't mean for any of that to happen. Without him realizing it he rushed over to her.

"I'm so sorry! Are you alright?" Marc asked, going in. the pond wasn't deep, it was only up to his ankle. The girl was soaking wet and still sitting down in the pond. Her bangs were covering her face and her beanie was out of place. She moved her bangs away from her face and the first thing he noticed were her eyes…

"Yeah, I think I'm alright. You have nothing to apologize for. You didn't do anything wrong," I replied to him. He handed out his right hand for me to take. He smiled kindly when he did so. _Wow, he sure is handsome._ I blushed and gave him my hand. With a strong force, he helped me back up easily. "Thanks."

"You're welcome," he replied. I was dripping water from my clothing and my hair. We both got out of the pond and back on the grass…

When Marc looked down, he noticed one side of her shoe was missing! He found it quite cute and amusing to see that and smiled, almost laughing.

"What happened to your other side of shoe? Did you lose it?" he asked her, as she looked down at her feet as well…

 _Oh goodness! I totally forgot my other side of the shoe isn't on me! That one guy has it. How will I ever find it now?_ I laughed nervously and blushed some more out of embarrassment.

"Well, it's kind of a long story…," I began as the wind blew gently but because I was wet, it was cold. I shivered and hugged my arms.

"You must be cold. You're all wet. Would you like my cloth to dry up?" the man asked. I could tell he was nice and humble by the way he asked me. I smiled and shook my head. I didn't want to be a burden to him.

"Thank you, but no thank you. I'll be fine. I should go find the other side of my shoe," I replied to him and he laughed.

"Well, alright then. I'm Marc Rodia. What's your name? I hope to see you again later on when it is time to choose dorms," Marc told me.

"AeroLunaah Reiyakusone. I hope I'll see you around," I replied to him. Marc said nothing but just smiled. I smiled back and began walking off, dragging my suitcase behind me.

"Wait, AeroLunaah!" Marc shouted. I stopped and turned back to him, "In case you do decide to want the cloth, I'll be right here." _Aww, he is so nice and sweet!_

"Okay, thanks Marc," I replied to him. I turned around and began walking off again, not knowing where I was going…

The Wu friends were all hanging out together but they were in their own little clique having a conversation. The group consisted of Sun Ce, Sun Quan, Sun Shang Xiang, Da Qiao, Zhou Yu, Xiao Qiao, Taishi Ci, Ling Tong, Gan Ning, Zhu Ran, Lu Xun, Zhou Tai, Lian Shi, and Lu Xing.

Lu Xun, Ling Tong, Gan Ning, and Zhu Ran were hanging in a small group together and they wanted to pick on people because they were bored. Specifically, they wanted to pick on the new arrivals to see how feisty they were.

As Lu Xun was looking around, he saw a girl who was all soaking wet. She was walking and rolling a suitcase, which meant that she was new and he thought it would be fun to pick on her. He snickered.

"Look at that girl. She's all wet. How did she even get in? She is so little," Lu Xun said, eyeballing her walking towards them. Ling Tong, Gan Ning, and Zhu Ran turned to the girl and thought the same thing. She was so innocent looking!

"She's hella cute though," Zhu Ran complimented and they laughed. They wanted to pick on her to see how she acts.

When she reached them, Lu Xun stopped her. She turned to him, her eyes sparkly and really cute. He almost forgot that they were gonna pick on her.

"Who are you? Do you think you have what it takes to be a Strikeforce student? You're just a little wimpy girl. Little kids don't belong here!" Lu Xun said and his 3 friends laughed. She turned to his friends and then back to him.

"But you're just a little kid yourself. I am AeroLunaah Reiyakusone and I believe I have every right and every reason to be a student here like the rest of you," she replied and they all laughed even more.

"Oh, Lu Xun! She just called you a little kid too!" Zhu Ran laughed, feeling teary. Lu Xun got mad because she said he was a kid too and he wasn't!

"Ey, you wanna see my talala?" Gan Ning asked her and she seemed confused.

"Sorry, but I don't know what a talalala or whatever it's called is. Please move aside as I have to go find the guy who has my shoe," she said to them and they looked down. They realized that one side of her shoe was missing. They laughed so much at her.

"Such a kid! How the hell do you lose your shoe here? This only proves you shouldn't be here. You're just a waste of space here! Go home so another person can get a chance here!" Ling Tong told her.

"Actually, you're more of a kid than me. You're trying to stir up trouble with me. Aren't you a bit immature for your age? That's kind of a shame if you ask me," AeroLunaah told Ling Tong. He didn't really like how she kept talking back to them.

"Shut up little girl! You're gonna get your ass kicked by me one day and I'll make sure to ruin that petty face of yours!" Lu Xun said meanly to her.

"My, my. You are in need of filtering your mouth, young rouge. You guys are the one who keeps talking to me so maybe you should tell yourself to keep quiet and let me pass. It's a win win for us all," she told him. Lu Xun was so annoyed of her that he flicked her forehead. "Ow! That wasn't very nice of you, Mr. Mean boy. You should be ashamed of yourself."

"Come on, let's go back to the others," Zhu Ran said, seeing the hatred in Lu Xun's eyes. He didn't really want Lu Xun to hit her because she is too innocent. The four of them left back to their other friends.

Lu Xing saw her brother Lu Xun picking on a girl they didn't know. She thought that it was very mean of him to do that so she decided to go apologize to the girl on behalf of Lu Xun's behavior, even though Lu Xun them were just messing with her…

 _Well finally they leave. Now to find that guy. When I do, I'm gonna apologize so much to him and hope he still has my shoe._ I began walking again when a girl stopped me.

She has long, dark brown hair that falls down to her waist up in high ponytail with a red ribbon. Her eyes were dark brown and she has lightly tanned skin.

"Um… Please excuse my brother Lu Xun… He and his friends were messing around only. Don't take it to heart okay?" she said. I smiled.

"Of course," I replied back to her.

"Lu Xing, get over here now! Don't be hanging with that stupid girl!" we both heard Lu Xun yelling. Lu Xing quickly waved bye to me and went back to her brother Lu Xun. _He is some brother alright._ I continued walking on past them…

"Stupid Taoren girl! How dare she make a fool of me? No one makes a fool of me! No one! Ew, how do I even know her name? Ew! I'll show her!" Huo Hundan said to himself, walking back and forth where his friends were sitting down at.

"Come on, Huo Hundan, take a seat. You've been like that since she beat us up. We can always redeem ourselves," one of his friends finally said. Huo Hundan didn't want to sit down because he was too angry and sitting down would only make him angrier.

"Why? Because you think I'm too weak that I should be sitting down instead?! Until you think of a brilliant idea for me to redeem myself, do not attempt to tell me to sit down!" Huo Hundan yelled angrily. His friends were scared of him right now.

"Well, how about we pick on someone small? That'll make you feel better," one of his friends suggested as Huo Hundan thought it was a great idea. He formed a smile on his lips and stopped walking. He went to sit down.

"You know, that's not a bad idea. You're a genius! We can just pick on a smaller girl. That way, she'll never be able to take us on. Now that I think about it, that stupid Taoren girl was tall," Huo Hundan said, feeling determined to pick on someone small.

He and his friends began scouting around, looking for someone small to pick on. They wanted the victim to be amongst one of the smallest and weakest looking girl in the school. Finally, they found the perfect girl to pick on.

"Come on, guys. I've found the perfect person to pick on," Huo Hundan said, walking over to her. His friend followed after them…

I was walking when 4 guys came up to me and blocked my way. I didn't know who they were but I could tell they were looking for trouble.

"Who the hell are you, missing shoe girl? Do you think it's cute to only wear one side of your shoe? Huh?" one of them said to me, thumping my forehead and it hurt.

He has fair skin complexion, a muscular build, and a handsome face. He also has blue eyes, and dark blue hair that is combed back.

"Hey, that wasn't very nice of you," I told him, as one of his friends did that to me too. I made mean eyebrows. "Stop it!"

"Or what, little girl? What are you gonna do about it?" the first guy asked me. He seemed to be the leader of the four of them. _What a bad seed. What good does picking on people do for them? It certainly gets them nowhere._ I shook my head at him.

"You must be their leader," I began and he smiled, which I'm guessing that meant I was correct, "You're a bad role model for your friends. You want what's best for your friends but you have corrupted their mind. You've made them bullies too. Do you guys think picking on people is funny? Because it isn't. Have you no shame?"

"Shut up!" one of his other friends told me.

"You guys started it. I'm just ending it but you guys won't be quiet. If you're quiet, then I'll be quiet. Simple, right?" I replied to him.

"Tch, this stupid girl gets on my nerves," the third friend said.

"I get on your nerves? I'm only a human being. I can't go inside your nervous system, silly. If you wanna talk about nerves, I suggest you take biology class. It's a class where you study about life. Maybe you can learn a thing or 2 taking that class. Now if you'll excuse me," I said, trying to go past them.

"First rule of going to this school. No one likes a smart mouth person, especially little girls like you. You must be severely punished for that. But of course, since you're new, we'll show mercy on you. Take her, guys," the leader said with his arms crossed. He was smiling as 2 of his friends grabbed each of my arms. I tried to pull away.

"Hey! Let me go!" I shouted, trying to free myself. They began taking me off and I was struggling as hard as I could but they were too strong while the other friend carried my suitcase. _Oh no, what do I do? I can't free myself! What are they planning to do?_

"Well what do you know, Huo Hundan? She really is weak. She can't even pull away from us," one of his friends said and the guy laughed. I had no idea where they were taking me but I wished someone would help me…

Xiaolong Taoren was walking when she heard someone. It sounded like a girl was in trouble. More importantly, she remembers hearing that voice before earlier.

"Let me go! Where are you taking me?" it said. Xiaolong Taoren snuck over to the area where the voice came from. To her surprise, it was AeroLunaah and she was in trouble. She saw 2 of Huo Hundan's friends dragging her off towards the back and Huo Hundan himself was leading the way.

"This guy…," Xiaolong Taoren muttered to herself, thinking about how much of a bully Huo Hundan was. She decided to take matters in her own hands. Besides, what AeroLunaah missed, she will get to see all by herself…

"Let go of me!" I shouted, trying to free myself still.

"Shut your mouth!" one of them said to me. Finally, I realized that I should scream really loud. That way, someone will really hear. I took a deep breath of inhaling, and then I screamed as loud as I could.

"Shit, quick, cover her mouth before someone hears!" the leader ordered as the third friend covered my mouth but I moved away and screamed again. "Shut up!" His friend continued trying to cover my mouth but I kept on moving away and screaming.

"It's no use Huo Hundan! Let's just knock her out cold!" suggested one of his friends who was holding my arm. _Oh no, they're gonna knock me out!_ Who seemed to be Huo Hundan grabbed a thick tree branch and turned to me. My eyes widened and I was scared.

"Didn't have to be this way," Huo Hundan told me. He got ready to hit me and I screamed as loud as I could and he swung away. I didn't want to see myself get hit so I closed my eyes and turned the other way…

Xiaolong Taoren reached them just in time to grab Huo Hundan on his nuts hard once again. This time, she grabbed it harder than the first time.

Huo Hundan felt a sharp pain swarm over his body and he let go of the thick tree branch. He saw Xiaolong Taoren and he got so angry at her.

"Do you think picking on people makes you strong? Huh?" Xiaolong scolded, holding on to his nuts. Huo Hundan couldn't answer her because he was in too much pain. His friends were shocked and watching the show as well…

I didn't get knocked out and heard a voice. I opened my eyes and turned. To my surprise, Xiaolong Taoren was there. I was so glad to see her. _She's here to help me, perhaps. Boy am I glad!_ My eyes widened when I saw where Xiaolong Taoren's hand was…

"Let go of my nuts! What the hell is wrong with you?" Huo Hundan yelled to Xiaolong Taoren. She laughed a bit.

"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with you?! How dare you pick on people smaller than you? I thought I told you to think twice before picking on people! Do you not have ears to listen?!" Xiaolong Taoren scolded, and then turning to his friends, "You want trouble too? Let AeroLunaah go right now!" Huo Hundan's friends immediately let go of AeroLunaah. "AeroLunaah, you might wanna get out of the way." She nodded and took her suitcase away from Huo Hundan's friend. AeroLunaah quickly fled by the tree not too far away. Xiaolong Taoren turned back to Huo Hundan. "You wanna pick on people? Try me!" She let go of Huo Hundan's nuts and gave him such a hard knucklehead.

"Ow, you stupid girl!" Huo Hundan yelled, barely being able to stand up again. He tried to punch Xiaolong Taoren on the face but she swiftly moved aside and went behind him. She kicked his butt hard and pushed him to the ground. He fell down and turned to his friends who were just watching. "Help me beat her up!"

"You want some too? Bring it on! I'm not scared!" Xiaolong Taoren said, getting ready to fight the 3 of Huo Hundan's friends. His first friend tried to strike her but she moved his hand away, turned him around, and high jump kicked him. He fell down next to Huo Hundan.

His second friend grabbed the thick tree branch and swung it at Xiaolong Taoren. She jumped and kicked the thick tree branch as it snapped in half. The other half that broke flew and hit Huo Hundan's third friend on the nuts and he fell down on his knees. Xiaolong Taoren grabbed Huo Hundan's second friend by the hair and pulled him. She walked over to Huo Hundan them.

"I better not catch you and your stupid friends picking on people anymore, especially to AeroLunaah!" Xiaolong Taoren yelled at Huo Hundan and his friends. She turned to his second friend whom was being held by the hair by her. "You! You better make sure he doesn't pick on people anymore. Got it?!" His second friend nodded his head. "Good. Now get you and your friends out of here!" Xiaolong Taoren kicked his butt and he fell down. He quickly got up and helped his friends get up. Huo Hundan and his friends fled the area…

 _Wow, Taoren is so tough. I've never met anyone like her before._ I clapped my hands and she turned to me.

"Wow Taoren! You are so talented! Thank you for helping me out. I don't know what I would have done if you didn't come," I told her. I headed towards her.

"You're welcome, Aero. I'm gonna call you that, okay?" Xiaolong Taoren told me. I smiled and nodded. I was okay with people calling me Aero, Lunaah, or AeroLunaah.

"Sure, why not?" I replied cheerfully.

"Why are you all wet, Aero? Where's the other side of your shoe?" Xiaolong Taoren asked me. I forgot about that again because of the situation I was in before Xiaolong Taoren helped me out. I explained everything to her how I met Marc and he scared me and about how I made my shoe fly and hit a guy as he took my shoe away. She felt bad for me.

"I was on my way to go find the guy but I have no idea where he is. Truthfully, I kind of forgot how he looked like. Oh well, I have more shoes in here. I guess I'll just switch my clothes and shoes. Silly question, but do you know where the bathroom is?" I asked. Xiaolong Taoren shook her head. _I guess she's new here as well._

"We can go find someone here who knows this place. It's okay if I hang with you, right?" Xiaolong Taoren replied. I smiled.

"Of course, Taoren! Why not?" I told her.

We walked around, looking for someone who might know where the bathroom was at. Finally, Xiaolong Taoren gasped.

"Oh look, there's the Shu students! Do you know which dorm you're staying in? I'm gonna stay in Shu dorm. We can go ask them for directions to the bathroom," Xiaolong Taoren said. I turned to where she was looking. There were 10 guys and 2 girls. _Dang, they're all good looking._ I turned to Xiaolong Taoren.

"In that case, let's go ask them," I told her. We walked over to them…

Zhao Yun and his friends were hanging out together underneath the shade of a big apple tree. Their group consisted of him, Jiang Wei, Guan Ping, Guan Suo, Guan Xing, Zhang Bao, Ma Chao, Ma Dai, Xing Cai, Guan Yinping, and Liu Shan

"I wonder who'll be in the Shu dorms. I hope they're tough like us," Ma Chao said.

"It matters little if they are strong or not physically. With training and devotion, anyone can get their Strikeforce," Guan Xing added in, looking at his Strikeforce badge. It was a light green holographic diamond shaped like a dragon. It sparkled beautifully, but not as beautiful when they are in the sun.

"Um, excuse me," a voice said to them. They all turned to the voice to find 2 girls. One was wet and had a missing shoe while the other one was tough looking and clean.

"What can we do for you?" Zhang Bao asked, being the closest to them. The girl turned to him and smiled.

"Sorry to trouble you, but can you give me the direction to the bathroom? I have no idea where it is," she kindly replied.

"Sure, it's not far from here, actually. Just head on straight and turn to your right after the building right there okay? Don't turn to the left. It's the guy's bathroom," he replied to her.

"Thank you very much. I'll be sure to remember that," the girl replied and the 2 girls went on ahead towards the bathroom.

"They're gorgeous," Zhang Bao commented and they laughed. They were all thinking the same thing. They hoped that having a pretty face wasn't the only thing good about them…

When Xiaolong Taoren and I reached the end of the building, there were 2 separate hallways. _Okay, he said to go left. Or was it right? Uh oh, I forgot which way we were supposed to turn. Maybe Taoren remembers._ I turned to her.

"Do you remember if we turned right or left?" I asked her.

"I… Don't remember, Aero," Xiaolong Taoren replied honestly, "I think he said to turn left."

"Yeah, I was kind of thinking that too. Let's turn left," I suggested and Xiaolong Taoren agreed. The both of us walked over to the left path and saw the bathroom.

"I'll wait for you here okay?" Xiaolong Taoren said. I nodded and went inside the bathroom by myself…

Zhu Zhou was chilling inside the bathroom by the wall because there were people everywhere and he wanted to be alone for now. He was sitting down by the wall, being quiet when he heard some zipping. He got up and went to go peek, because he thought he locked the door…

The door was so silent when I opened it. I went inside and locked the door. I tied my hair into a messy bun after taking off my beanie. I unzipped my suitcase and took off my shirt and legging, being in my yellow workout bra and black volleyball shorts only. I began flapping my shirt to get more water out…

When Zhu Zhou went to the other side, his eyes widened. He saw a girl in her workout bra and volleyball shorts. Never in his life has he seen that before and it took him by surprise. He wasn't sure if he should make her see him. He decided to go back and hide before she saw him but it was too late. She saw him through the mirror…

I was flapping my shirt to get rid of more water. I looked up and saw the mirror. There I saw a guy looking at me!

He had shoulder length black hair tied into a low ponytail and had a couple of messy bangs over his chestnut brown serious-like eyes. He has milky white skin tone with a slender and lean build and has an inverted triangle shaped face.

I turned and covered myself. He looked shocked to see me. I was so embarrassed that I screamed and cried…

Xiaolong Taoren was waiting for her new friend AeroLunaah when she heard her screaming from inside. She thought maybe Huo Hundan was there trying to pick on her so she ran and high jump kicked the door as it opened. She dashed inside and saw AeroLunaah in her workout bra and volleyball short. AeroLunaah was crying and she didn't know why but she saw a man standing there and assumed him to be a peeping Tom.

"You! What did you do to her?! You pervert! This is the girls' bathroom! How dare you be a peeping Tom in here?!" Xiaolong Taoren yelled fiercely.

Zhu Zhou didn't know who they were but they were getting the wrong idea from him. He shook his head.

"I am not a peeping Tom! I am Zhu Zhou and this is the boy's bathroom for your public information!" he yelled back madly.

"Whatever! You liar! You're just a trick!" Xiaolong Taoren yelled back at him as she jumped and high jump kicked Zhu Zhou and he landed on his butt. His mouth opened in disbelief.

"Come on Aero! Let's get out of here before he looks at you more!" Xiaolong Taoren told AeroLunaah. Xiaolong Taoren grabbed her by the arm and began running out of the bathroom. AeroLunaah was pulling back.

"Wait, Taoren! My suitcase!" AeroLunaah said, and Xiaolong Taoren quickly went to get it. Then the both of them ran out of the bathroom, leaving Zhu Zhou by himself. He was still sitting down and he was very angry that they accused him of being a peeping Tom. Not only that but the tougher looking girl kicked him and he fell down.

"Stupid girls!" he said angrily. He would hate to be in the same dorm as them. He got up and closed the bathroom door. He decided to head out and begin making his way to the auditorium since it was almost time to begin…

Xiaolong Taoren and I ran until we reached the back. We were panting and sat down.

"Taoren, I'm sorry I've caused you so much trouble," I told her, looking down.

"Aww, don' be. Besides, I don't think I've ever had this much fun with a person before," Xiaolong Taoren replied to me. I turned to her. _Taoren thinks I'm… Fun?_

"You think I'm fun to be around with?" I asked and she nodded.

"Yeah. Oh, you should dress up before that guy finds you again," Xiaolong Taoren suggested and I realized I was still under dressed. I got up and she gave me my suitcase. I opened it and she peeked at my clothing. "Dang, you have nice clothes. You must be rich." I laughed and she blocked me while I changed clothes.

I put on a thin light purple long sleeve sweater with shorts that goes up to my mid thighs and it was loose. I also had on a black legging. I was barefoot for now.

"Okay I'm done. Thanks, Taoren," I told her cheerfully. She turned and smiled.

"Aero, you look so cute in that outfit! Where's your shoes?" Xiaolong Taoren told me I laughed and thanked her for her compliment.

"I'm about to put one on," I replied to her. I only had a bit of shoes with me, since I could only be limited to one suitcase. I began looking for a shoe…

Mao Jin was originally gonna go to the auditorium first but a Strikeforce men in black named Deng Ai told him that they weren't allowed in yet until it was almost time. He has been walking around, trying to find the owner of the shoe and so far he hasn't had any luck.

He headed towards the back to check it out, since he's been everywhere but there. When he turned the corner, he saw 2 girls hanging out there and thought it was odd. He was about to leave but something caught his eye. He looked closely and saw one side of the shoe he had with him. He thought that it was them who threw the shoe at him and he became angry. He stormed over to the both of them.

"It was you 2!" he shouted, as they turned to him.

Xiaolong Taoren was having a good conversation with AeroLunaah but then a guy they didn't know came up to them and they didn't know who he was but it was a threatening presence.

"What are you talking about? Who are you?" Xiaolong Taoren replied to him. Mao Jin saw that it was the other girl who had the shoe.

"Nonsense! I have no business with you!" Mao Jin said to her and turned to the smaller girl, "If it's a fight you want, have it!" Mao Jin swung his fist at her and her eyes widened.

His attack was blocked by Xiaolong Taoren's powerful kick. There was no way she was letting anyone hurt AeroLunaah without an explanation and especially without getting through her. She went in front of AeroLunaah when Mao Jin backed up.

"You're not laying your hands on Aero until you give me a reason why you want to attack her," Xiaolong Taoren told Mao Jin. Mao Jin could see the determination in her eyes and it interested him.

"She threw her shoe at me! That's why! She wants a fight!" Mao Jin yelled, and AeroLunaah gasped.

"I remember you… You're misunderstanding the situation," the girl told him. Xiaolong Taoren turned to her, surprised.

"You know him?" she asked and AeroLunaah shook her head.

"No, but he's the guy I told you about. I stepped on gum and kicked my shoe on the sidewalk but then my shoe flew out of my foot and smacked him on the head. I didn't want to get in trouble so I hid. I'm sorry, I should have just been honest and told you the truth instead. If you need to feel better, you can hit me," she said, looking down. Mao Jin saw the honesty in her eyes. She also looked sad. It actually made him feel a bit guilty deep down. He looked at the shoe and it really did have gum underneath.

"Very well then. Since it turned out this way, I won't fight you. At least not yet. Here's your shoe. I'll be going off now. You should hurry on as well. It's almost time to begin," Mao Jin said, giving AeroLunaah back her shoe. He turned to the other girl. He wanted to know her name so he will remember that she is the powerful kick girl. "What is your name? I want to remember so I will know that you are the girl with the powerful kicks."

"I am Xiaolong Taoren, who are you?" Xiaolong Taoren replied.

"I am Mao Jin, and I will strive to become one of the top students. No one will get in my way of achieving that. Remember it, and stay out of my way," Mao Jin said loud and clear, making sure that they hear it well. Then he walked off from them…

"Cheerful, isn't he?" I said and we laughed. I was happy I got my shoe back. I used a leaf and picked the gum off my shoe. I put it away and took out the shoe I was gonna wear, which was a pair of knee length boots that were brown.

"Well, he said it was almost time. Shall we get going?" Xiaolong Taoren asked and I nodded. We both smiled and began walking towards the auditorium, wondering what awaited us there.


	4. Chapter 3 Where Our Loyalty Lies

Xiaolong Taoren and I were awestruck when we reached the auditorium. It was in the center of Strikeforce Academy High and the largest building in the school.

The auditorium was silver and circle shaped. There were 2 flags on the very top of the auditorium in a triangular shape. The flag furthest away from the entrance was green, and had a logo of a dragon that looked angry but in a cool way. The second flag to the left was red and had a logo of a tiger that looked fierce and ready to attack. The third flag to the right was a blue color and had a logo of a beautiful peacock that mesmerized anyone who looked at it.

"Wow, look at those flags, Taoren! I've never seen anything like it before!" I said, as we walked towards the entrance. She was examining it as well.

"Yeah, it's so cool, but of course, I like the green one best. It belongs to the Shu dorm. Speaking of which, do you know which dorm you would like to stay in?" Xiaolong Taoren asked me. Truthfully I didn't know which one I was gonna be in. I liked all the flags the same and didn't mind being in either one.

"Hm… I'm not sure yet. I don't mind either one. Isn't it all the same?" I asked and Taoren laughed.

"I'm not sure, but I hope you will stay in Shu. That way, we'll hang out together more often," Xiaolong Taoren told me. I looked at the Shu flag. _Shu flag… It would be nice to hang out with Taoren more often as well. We could even be roommates, if it's possible to share dorms._

We reached the entrance where there was a Strikeforce men in black with the name tag "Deng Ai" standing there. He looked at Xiaolong Taoren and I. _Deng Ai… He's probably the one who didn't allow Mou Jin or what his name was inside until now._

"Name?" Deng Ai asked.

"Xiaolong Taoren," Taoren told him. He searched the large pack of cards that were in alphabetical order. He went to the "X" section and took out a card. He gave it to Xiaolong Taoren. She took it. "Thank you." Deng Ai said nothing but nodded. He turned over to me.

"Reiyakusone AeroLunaah," I told him. He dug through the pack of cards and took out a card with my name on it. Deng Ai handed it over to me and I took it from him. "Thank you very much, Deng Ai."

Xiaolong Taoren and I went on inside the auditorium. It was long hallway that was all dark in there but there were glow in the dark pebbles on both sides of the hallway to guide us to our destination. It was in the formation of a green pebble, a red pebble and then a blue pebble. We could see a tint of light through the other side. It was quiet except for the sound of our foot walking along the hallway path.

When we reached the other side, the light shone bright through a very large golden chandelier hanging on the very top center of the auditorium. There was a large mass of bleachers in going a circular way, just like the auditorium itself how it is circle shaped. It was divided into 3 sections. With each circular bleacher, the next one is higher than the rest and it goes up to roughly 50 of them. It was about 12 feet more upwards than the ground we were standing on and the ground was a bit sandy as well. There were 4 sets of stairs from the ground that goes to the bleachers. One was north, the other south, the next east, and the last one west.

"Amazing…," Xiaolong Taoren and I said in unison. There were already lots of students sitting down, waiting for the ceremony to begin. _So many people here… I wonder what we will be doing besides choosing dorms._

"Aero, let's go sit down over there!" Xiaolong Taoren yelled, grabbing my arm. The both of us ran to the north stairs straight ahead. We went on the fifth bleacher and sat down. "Oh, this is so exciting! I can't wait!"

"Same here!" I replied, smiling. We set our suitcases down on our feet and waited for the ceremony to begin.

In about 10 minutes, the lights turned off and everything became pitch black. _The lights turned off, does that mean it's starting? It has to be! I'm so excited!_

"Welcome to Strikeforce Academy High!" shouted a voice, as a light shone on a man with white hair. He was slender and wearing a gold tuxedo with a white tie. He was wearing multiple gold rings on his fingers that sparkled like it was alive. He was also holding a microphone in his right hand.

"Whoo!" boomed the crowd. It was so loud that I covered the both of my ears. _Wow, that was so loud. It actually hurt my ears. I guess everyone must be excited, even more than I am._ The man standing in the light was smiling and looking at everyone as the lights slowly became alive again.

"Congratulations on making it through the auditions! Give yourself a round of applause!" he shouted, as everyone cheered and clapped. I didn't though, since I didn't audition. It wouldn't be right if I did. "Aright. Let me introduce myself. I am Principal Yuan Shao for those who are not aware of who I am. Now as Principal, I would like to announce that you are all officially students of Strikeforce Academy High!" Everyone cheered once again. _Wow, Principal Yuan Shao does know how to get the crowd moving._ "Before we start the ceremony, I would like to welcome you the dorm Supervisors! Cao Cao of Wei/Jin, Sun Jian of Wu, and Liu Bei, Guan Yu, and Zhang Fei of Shu!" Everybody roared into a powerful cheer.

5 older men came out of the hallway we came in through. The first one was strict looking and had black hair. He was wearing blue. The second one was muscular and had white hair. He was wearing red. The third one was the youngest looking of them all. He was wearing green. The fourth one was the tallest and had a long, beautiful beard and was also wearing green. The last one was muscular and has a short messy beard. He was wearing green.

The first man turned to the right and the second man turned to the left while the last 3 continued walking forth. _Their colors… It's the same as the flags Taoren and I saw. The right flag was blue, the left flag was red, and the one straight ahead was green. Does that mean the supervisors are in the same coordination as the flags outside?_ All 5 of the supervisors were smiling happily while looking at everyone.

"Now I would like to introduce to you the dorm leaders who will be helping guide you through your Strikeforce journey! Cao Pi of Wei/Jin, Sun Ce of Wu, and Zhao Yun of Shu. Everyone, please welcome them!" Principal Yuan Shao shouted, pointing to the same entrance everyone came through. Everyone cheered even louder than before as 3 young guys came walking through.

A mean looking guy was the first to arrive. He looked like he was angry. Next, a muscular guy came walking through. He was smiling in excitement staring at everyone. The last guy was lean and very handsome. His hair was long and very healthy looking. He was also smiling at everyone. The first guy went to the right and next to Cao Cao. The second guy went to the left and next to Sun Jian. The last guy walked straight and went beside Liu Bei.

"Now, I'll take my leave and let the supervisors and leaders talk about their dorm and what they are all about. Let's start with Wei/Jin!" Principal Yuan Shao shouted as everyone cheered. He gave the microphone to Cao Cao.

"Hello new students of Strikeforce Academy High. As Yuan Shao has stated, I am Cao Cao, supervisor of Wei/Jin. I will be telling you about Wei/Jin. First of all, I will begin with saying that we are all about elegance and creativity. We are unique in the best way possible and there is no right or wrong to being you. Wei/Jin will accept you as you are and we strive to become number one. If you believe you have what it takes to be in Wei/Jin, join us on the path towards victory!" Cao Cao shouted, as so many people cheered, but not everyone did.

"Yeah! Wei/Jin forever!" we heard a guy shout. Xiaolong Taoren and I turned over to the voice. Xiaolong Taoren looked annoyed.

"Who's the one shouting? Why does he sound annoyingly familiar?" she asked me and I shrugged my shoulders. I wondered who said it. When Xiaolong Taoren and I saw who was the one who shouted, she made angry brows. "Ew, it's just him!"

There Huo Hundan was, not too far from us. He was with his friends, in which one I distinctly remember.

He was slim but slightly muscular, had fair skin, green eyes, and black hair that was an afro. He was wearing bright flashy clothes with sunglasses and a back glove on his left hand.

Huo Hundan turned over to Xiaolong Taoren and I, still smiling. The moment he saw the both of us, his smile frowned and he made an angry face.

"Ew!" he said loud enough for us to hear. Xiaolong Taoren rolled her eyes and showed him her fist. She popped her knuckles with her hands.

"I will kick your butt to the third power!" she whispered loudly for him to hear. Huo Hundan rolled his eyes and turned the other way. Xiaolong Taoren snickered to herself. "Better be frightened of me, boy. Know your place."

"Shut up your mouth! I'm not scared of you! I'm trying to listen to the other dorm, stupid!" Huo Hundan whispered loudly. _They sure don't like each other. I can see why though. He's a mean bully._ I saw Cao Cao hand the microphone to Sun Jian.

"You shut up! You started it, you idiot!" Xiaolong Taoren replied to him.

"You!" Huo Hundan told her.

"You!" she replied.

"Sorry for interrupting but the Wu dorm is about to begin," I told them and they became quiet again. We all listened to Sun Jian speak about Wu dorm.

"Hello everyone, I am Sun Jian, supervisor of Wu dorm. We are the fierce tigers who are loyal to one another. We are all about protecting one another and standing up for each other, no matter the situation. Our power comes from family. No one gets left behind. If this is you, join me on the path to become a fierce tiger!" Sun Jian yelled through the microphone. Many students roared with cheers.

I looked around to find Mao Jin sitting 2 bleachers down from us. He looked very inspired and moved by Sun Jian's speech he made. As I was looking at him, he quickly turned to me, as if he had eyes behind his back seeing me look at him. I flinched a bit and looked down.

"Little weirdo…," I heard him say about me. _Weirdo? I am not a weirdo! He is one for thinking I am one! He can be a meanie too._

"Welcome everyone," said the person through the microphone. I looked up and saw that it was the Supervisor Liu Bei. His smile was very kind and warm. "Allow me to introduce myself for those who did not hear the first time. I am Liu Bei, one of the supervisors of Shu and we are the benevolent dragons. We pride ourselves in helping those who are in need, whether it is an enemy or friend. We put others before our own selves. If you are one of us, please come join us. We can always use your help."

"Whoo!" Xiaolong Taoren yelled at the top of her lungs. I felt a strong feeling towards the words Liu Bei said. I guess it was because it reminded me of my mom. She was all about benevolence as well. _To be a benevolent person would be a good thing, but I would love to be a fierce tiger as well, not to mention to be about beauty and elegance. To choose one would be a very hard thing for me, since I want all three._

"Alright, that concludes everyone and their explanation of their dorms. Now the dorm leaders will be telling you about their experience being in the dorms. We will start off with Cao Pi," Principal Yuan Shao said after Liu Bei gave him the microphone. He then handed it to the young guy wearing blue.

"I am Cao Pi, leader of the Wei/Jin dorm. My experience with this dorm is as expected. We learn and grow stronger each passing day. Of course my father is Cao Cao so I came here as well to take pride on my lineage. It wasn't hard to be here, if you already have experience about what this school is about. I can tell you that you will have no regrets joining Wei/Jin. That is all," Cao Pi said to everyone. Many people cheered for him as he gave the guy in red the microphone.

"What's up everyone? I am Sun Ce, eldest son of Sun Jian and I am the Wu leader. My experience being in this dorm is great. It was the best thing that ever happened to me. I had many people behind my back, looking out for me as I did for them. We are all one big happy family. You should join us as well and become part of our family!" Sun Ce told us all, raising his right hand in the air with a fist. Many cheered for him as well. _Wow, he is very spirited._ Sun Ce handed the microphone to the guy in green.

"Hello, I am Zhao Yun, leader of dorm Shu. Welcome to Strikeforce Academy High, everyone. I would also like to share my experience here. When I first arrived, I wasn't sure about which dorm I should be in, just like some of you. I was all alone, but then a man came and helped me out. He was none other than Liu Bei. I didn't know he was supervisor then. I saw his kindness and I knew right then that Shu is where I belonged. I wanted to be a benevolent person as well and help those who are in need. Getting my Strikeforce took a while, but I managed to be the first to earn mines. I can't tell you how you will earn your Strikeforce but I can tell you that earning your inner Strikeforce isn't based on strength or agility. Like Liu Bei has stated, please join us, but of course I will not force you to if you do not wish to be in dorm Shu. Thank you for your time hearing me out," Zhao Yun said.

"Whoo!" Xiaolong Taoren yelled again. She turned over to me. "Hey, Aero, so have you decided which dorm yet? Zhao Yun is such a handsome guy! Any women who gets him will be lucky! I am definitely gonna be in Shu!" I smiled. _It seems nice to be in all three of them. I enjoyed Zhao Yun's speech more than the other 2 too. I wonder which dorm I should be in. I still haven't decided yet, but I think I'm more interested in dorm Shu._

"I'm not sure yet, but I kind of like Shu more than the rest," I replied to her. her eyes widened and a smile formed across her lips.

"Really?! You should really be in Shu with me! Imagine all the great things we can do together! It'll be awesome," Xiaolong Taoren told me. It would be great to be in the same dorm as her. she's my first friend here. I smiled and said nothing.

"Now comes the time to decide which dorm you would like to be in, students. Please come down and we will call out your names. What you will do is step into the light where Zuo Ci and Pang Tong is and say which dorm you would like to be in. once you do, they will give you the mark of the dorm you have selected. If you choose to be in Wei/Jin, you will receive a blue mark of a peacock from Zuo Ci and the dorm name from Pang Tong. If you choose Wu, you will be receiving a red tiger and dorm name as well. If you choose Shu, you will receive a green dragon along with the dorm name. Alright?" Yuan Shao said once he got the microphone from Zhao Yun.

Everyone got up and headed down the bleachers down the stairs and reached the main floor by the entrance. I was short compared to a lot of them but Xiaolong Taoren was guiding me through the large crowd that nearly packed the main floor.

The lights suddenly became dark once again, startling us all. _What's going on again? The lights turned off._ I couldn't see anything since it was pitch black. The lights flashed back on in a moment and we looked all around.

"Whoo!" shouted a crowd. We looked up at the bleachers to find more students sitting down on 3 sides of the bleachers. An entire one were wearing sapphire blue, another ruby red, and the other emerald green. They were in their uniforms, which meant that they were already students of Strikeforce Academy High school.

The girl's uniforms were white collared formal long sleeve shirts with blazers and bow ties tucked in their collars of the formal shirt. Their skirts are plaid and go up to their mid thighs. The men's uniforms were also white formal buttoned up long sleeves with blazers and pants that go straight down.

The entire left bleachers were wearing white and red, the right bleachers wore white and blue, and the one straight across us wore white and green. _They must be divided into their own dorms. I think I'm starting to get it now._

"Aero, look! It's the students of Strikeforce!" Xiaolong Taoren exclaimed to me, making me snap out of thinking. Principal Yuan Shao and the supervisors, along with the leaders were gone from where we were. Instead, they were up with the rest of the students. There were 2 new men that were with us. I figured that they must be Zuo Ci and Pang Tong.

"There's so many of them…," I replied to her, looking at the students. Yuan Shao was on the stairs in front of us where the Shu students sat. I watched as he spoke…

"I will now call out your names. First up, Xue Han!" Principal Yuan Shao stated in the microphone. Everyone looked around and saw a man walk towards Zuo Ci and Pang Tong. A lot of girls began screaming like crazy girls. When he approached them, the lights dimmed and a light shone on him as the girls settled down.

"Which dorm will it be, young one?" asked Zuo Ci.

"Wei/Jin…," he replied, as the crowd from the right cheered. It was the Wei/Jin students. Zuo Ci held a scanner gun and put a sapphire stone inside. He then scanned the back of Xue Han's neck going up to down. Each time he moved the scanner down, a sapphire blue peacock was forming. When he finished, Pang Tong used the other as well on his chest area. He put a sapphire stone inside and scanned Xue Han's chest. Nobody saw what was there, but everyone already knew that it was the dorm name. The sapphire blue peacock was very pretty.

"Alright, next up is Lu Xing!" Principal Yuan Shao said. Lu Xing came out of the crowd and walked over to the light.

"Which dorm, young lady?" the Zuo Ci asked.

"Um… Wu," Lu Xing replied, being shy.

"Whoo! That's my sister!" Lu Xun shouted from the crowd in the Wu bleachers. Lu Xing smiled and blushed. Zuo Ci and Pang Tong both used the scanner on her, except they used rubies for her. She received a ruby red tiger on the back of her neck.

"Next up, Xiaolong Taoren!" Principal Yuan Shao continued.

"I'm next! I'm so excited!" Xiaolong Taoren told her friend AeroLunaah. She smiled and nodded. Xiaolong Taoren walked over to where Zuo Ci and Pang Tong were waiting for her.

"Which dorm?" Zuo Ci asked.

"I am choosing the Shu dorm without a doubt!" Xiaolong Taoren exclaimed and the Shu students cheered. Zuo Ci put in emeralds into the scanner and gave her an emerald green dragon on the back of her neck. Pang Tong also placed emeralds into the scanner he had and scanned her chest.

"Sun Wukong!" Principal Yuan Shao announced. Sun Wukong walked over to Pang Tong and Zuo Ci.

"What dorm will you be choosing?" Pang Tong asked. She looked at the crowd, scanning the students. Her and Guo Jia's eyes met as he made kissing lips to her. Sun Wukong was disgusted and hated him.

"I choose the Wu dorm," she said firmly. Zuo Ci and Pang Tong placed rubies into their scanners and scanned her. She got her dorm name on her chest and a ruby red tiger on the back of her neck.

"Sima Feng!" Principal Yuan Shao said.

"Whoo!" Sima Zhao cheered for her the loudest even though the Wei/Jin people cheered for her. they all knew who she was already and knew she was choosing Wei/Jin. Her other brother, Sima Shi was just quiet but smiling. She smiled and walked into the light.

"Dorm?" Pang Tong asked.

"Wei/Jin," she replied. After placing Sapphires into the scanners, Pang Tong and Zuo Ci scanned her and gave her a sapphire blue peacock on the back of her neck and the dorm name on her chest.

"Next up is Rodia Marc!" Yuan Shao shouted. Marc scanned the room and saw AeroLunaah, the girl whom he scared and she fell in the pond. She was already wearing a new outfit, which relieved him. He walked over to Zuo Ci and Pang Tong.

"Which dorm?" Zuo Ci said.

"I choose Shu," Marc replied to him. The Shu students cheered for him. Zuo Ci and Pang Tong put emeralds into their scanners and scanned him as he received an emerald green dragon and dorm name.

"Alright, Mao Jin, come on into the light!" Principal Yuan Shao said. Mao Jin walked over, knowing what Zuo Ci or Pang Tong would ask. He stepped into the light.

"I, Mao Jin, am choosing to be in the Wu dorm!" Mao Jin shouted passionately, raising his right hand in the air with a fist before Zuo Ci and Pang Tong could ask. The Wu dorm students cheered.

"Very well," Zuo Ci replied. He and Pang Tong placed rubies into their scanners. Zuo Ci scanned the back of his neck as a ruby red tiger slowly appeared. Pang Tong scanned his chest as well.

"Huo Hundan!" Principal Yuan Shao said. Huo Hundan was happy about finally getting to choose his dorm. He walked over to the light and passed Xiaolong Taoren. They both eyed each other and mugged one another. He turned to AeroLunaah, who was watching the light. He passed them and stepped into the light.

"Which dorm are you choosing?" Pang Tong asked.

"I am siding with Wei/Jin!" Huo Hundan exclaimed. The Wei/Jin students cheered for him. Zuo Ci placed sapphires into his scanner and scanned the back of his neck. He received a sapphire blue peacock. Pang Tong also placed sapphires into his scanner and he scanned Huo Hundan's chest.

"Okay, next up is Bell Saphir," Principal Yuan Shao continued. He began moon walk dancing towards the light. Everyone watched in awe as he did so. When he was close, he spun 3 times and landed in the light as he posed for everyone to see.

His right hand was in the air slanted with only his index finger sticking out. His left hand was on his hips and his right foot was tip toed. He stuck his left side of his hip more out than the right. His lips looked like he was gonna kiss someone.

"Whoo!" many girls cheered, liking his pose and little dance. Saphir smiled, lowered his black sunglasses, winked at the girls, put his sunglass back on, and stopped posing.

"Which dorm will you be choosing?" Pang Tong asked him.

"Why Wei/Jin of course! I was made for being in that dorm," Saphir replied to him. Zuo Ci and Pang Tong placed sapphires into their scanners and scanned him. He received a sapphire blue peacock.

"Okay, Zhu Zhou, you're up!" Principal Yuan Shao stated. Zhu Zhou hated the fact that the girl who high jump kicked him by the name of "Taoren" was choosing Shu, the dorm he wanted to be in. It made him reconsider because of her but he didn't want to be in the other 2 dorms. He really hoped that the girl who caused him to get high jump kicked named "Aero" wouldn't choose Shu too. To him, it seemed like she was gonna be in Wei/Jin. Zhu Zhou walked over to the light.

"Which dorm, young man?" Pang Tong asked.

"Shu…," Zhu Zhou replied, hoping that it wouldn't be a mistake choosing that dorm because of "Taoren". Pang Tong and Zuo Ci put emeralds inside their scanners and scanned him. When they finished, he had an emerald green dragon on the back of his neck and the dorm name on his chest. When they finished, Zhu Zhou went back to where he was, hoping "Aero" doesn't choose Shu…

Principal Yuan Shao called out many names and not once was mines called out. It seemed like I was the very last one to be called. _This sure is taking forever. I wonder when my name will be called up._

"Okay, and now for the last person. Reiyakusone, AeroLunaah! Come into the light!" Principal Yuan Shao shouted. Everyone looked around, not knowing I was AeroLunaah. I took a deep breath. I began making my way into the light. Many people began turning to me as they did with the other students.

I reached the light was it was a little warm. I got a good look at the 2 men who were scanning the new students. The one with white hair had a name tag named Zuo Ci and the other one had a name tag named Pang Tong.

"Which dorm will you choose to be in, young lady?" Zuo Ci asked me. I looked up at the bleachers and to the left. There were the people in red staring at me. I saw one I remembered. He and 3 others were picking on me. His name was Lu Xun. _I am definitely not staying in Wu. That's for sure!_ I turned to the right side of the bleachers and also remembered one of them. It was Xun Yu, the guy who tried to bite my hand. _I don't want my hand to get bit. I can't stay in Wei/Jin._ Finally, I looked straight ahead and the first person I saw was the Shu leader Zhao Yun. I remembered what he said. They help everyone out, even their enemies. _That sounds like what I would do. Not to mention that Taoren is in Shu as well._

"Miss, which dorm are you choosing?" Pang Tong asked and I snapped out of thinking. I stopped looking at the Shu students.

"I choose to be in… Shu dorm," I replied to them. Right then, the Shu students from the bleachers began cheering that I chose to be in their dorm. I saw Zuo Ci and Pang Tong put emeralds inside the scanners.

Zuo Ci went behind me and I waited for something to happen. All of a sudden, I felt a tingling sensation on the back of my neck. It didn't hurt, but it was kind of cold. Pang Tong aimed the scanner at my chest and he pressed it.

A laser beam line of an emerald green color flashed at my chest and once again, I felt the tingling sensation but it was on my chest. It was cold. He lowered it for a little bit and then stopped as the tingling sensation went away immediately.

Since they stopped, I walked back over to Xiaolong Taoren. She seemed delighted that I chose to be in Shu.

"Yay! You chose Shu! We're gonna be the best of friends, Aero!" Xiaolong Taoren whispered loudly to me. I smiled. _I really hope we become best of friends._

"Alright! Now original students of Strikeforce Academy High, you may now come down and meet your new fellow dorm mates! New students, go to your new dorm mates and supervisors. Get to know each other and head on into your dorms!" Principal Yuan Shao shouted, as the students on the bleachers came down to us, along with the supervisors. They split according to the flags.

"Come on, let's go meet the Shu people!" Xiaolong Taoren said, taking my arm and we both went to the Shu people…

"Ah, welcome new students. I am so honored you decided to choose Shu," Liu Bei said to the new people when everyone arrived, "May we get to know your names once again?"

Many students said their names again. It was closening to Zhu Zhou's turn. He was so annoyed that both of the girls decided to join Shu as well. He jinxed it when he didn't want AeroLunaah to choose Shu. He decided that he will make sure not to be in the same room as them.

"Zhu Zhou," he told them when it was his turn. Marc Rodia was after Zhu Zhou and he was glad to have chosen Shu. He could tell they were all good people. He was also surprised that AeroLunaah would join Shu as well. He concluded she joined Shu with her friend Xiaolong Taoren.

"I am Marc Rodia. Nice to meet you all," he said in a well - mannered voice. After him, some more students introduced themselves.

Xiaolong Taoren was next. She was excited to meet everyone that she was not shy at all. She was glad that AeroLunaah was on her side. They would be roommates and get to hang out a lot.

"Hi everyone! I am Xiaolong Taoren in case you guys forgot!" she said cheerfully. Next up was her friend AeroLunaah.

"Hi, I'm AeroLunaah Reiyakusone. It's nice to meet you all. Let's be great friends," AeroLunaah said to everyone. Liu Bei smiled.

"Well then, we will introduce ourselves once again. I am Liu Bei," he said. Everyone began introducing themselves one by one.

"Guan Yu,"

"Zhang Fei,"

"Zhao Yun. It's nice to have you here in Shu,"

"Guan Ping,"

"Guan Xing,"

"Guan Suo,"

"Bao Sanniang,"

"Guan Yinping,"

"Zhang Xing Cai,"

"Zhang Bao,"

"Liu Shan,"

"Jiang Wei,"

"Ma Chao,"

"Ma Dai,"

"Xu Shu,"

More student's introduced themselves and they were finished introducing one another. Liu Bei cleared his throat before speaking.

"Alright, now that we're done, let us head on out to the Shu dorm, shall we?" Liu Bei said and the new students were excited to see the dorm.

They went out of the entrance and headed further away from the auditorium. they walked along the beautiful path going up the hill while everyone was talking to each other, being excited. They walked for roughly 15 minutes straight and everyone was getting tired of walking upwards.

"Whoo! I'm so tired of walking up the hill! Are we almost there yet?! I'm dying here!" a girl said, walking and being so tired.

"We are almost there, don't worry. It's not very far anymore," Liu Bei assured her. They kept walking and finally reached the top of the big hill. "Here is Shu dorm." Everyone looked at the dorm.

It was an emerald green and white 2 story with many windows and the second floor has a large balcony that goes all around. It wasn't the biggest 2 story but it was okay.

"This… Is Shu dorm?" asked a guy, looking at it.

"Yes, it is. It has a nice view. From here, you can see the Wu and Wei/Jin dorm," Liu Bei replied, pointing. Everyone turned and was in awe.

Wei/Jin dorm was a large 5 story sapphire blue mansion with large balconies on each floor. The Wu dorm was a really big 3 story house that also had balconies.

"So you mean to tell me that Shu is the smallest dorm? If I knew that it was, I would have chosen to be in Wei/Jin!" a male student shouted.

"Quiet you! You have much to learn about being benevolent! As long as you have a roof to cover your head, shut your mouth and stop complaining!" Ma Chao shouted in anger. He hated how new students always complain about the dorm.

"Come on, Ma Chao. Give them a break. They're still new," Ma Dai said to his cousin. Ma Chao rolled his eyes.

"It isn't much, but please, come inside," Liu Bei said, walking over to the door. Everyone followed behind him. He opened the door and allowed everyone to go inside before he went in.

The cafeteria was right where the door was. There were lots of tables and chairs for the students to sit. There was a hallway up ahead with lots of doors and at the end of the hallway was a stair case that led upwards.

"Since Shu is not very big, everyone must share rooms. 4 people each room. The top floor is already for the current Strikeforce students. Get choosing!" Zhang Fei announced. Right then, the new students rushed to claim their rooms.

Marc calmly walked over to the 6th door. He opened the door and it was empty except for 4 beds in each corner. He walked inside and sat down on the bed at the top right corner.

Zhu Zhou was getting squished in the crowd. He tried to move away but everyone was all piled together in the hallway.

"Quit pushing and shoving! Move aside! Nobody take the 10th room!" he heard them saying. He turned and saw the 6th door opened and dashed inside to avoid the crowd. He saw a man inside there already and he was alone.

"I'm gonna stay inside here as well, alright?" Zhu Zhou said to the man. The man nodded and smiled.

"Of course, go ahead," he replied, "Marc Rodia, what's your name?"

"Zhu Zhou," Zhu Zhou revealed.

Xiaolong Taoren had AeroLunaah by the arm and they were rushing to find a room. She knew that they had to be roommates no matter what. Every room they went to was already full.

"Oh man, is there any room available for 2? I don't want to split," Xiaolong Taoren said to her friend.

"I'm not sure, Taoren. Oh look, we haven't tried room 6 yet. We can check there," AeroLunaah suggested and Xiaolong Taoren thought it was a good idea. They both quickly went into room 6 and the first thing they saw were 2 empty beds.

"We're claiming this room!" Xiaolong Taoren shouted, sitting down on the bed at the bottom left corner while AeroLunaah sat on the bed at the bottom right corner. Xiaolong Taoren was very happy until she saw it.

There sat 2 men looking at the both of them in which one of them was the "peeping Tom" who was staring at AeroLunaah. Xiaolong Taoren gasped and got up.

"You! How dare you be in this room?! Are you following my friend?!" she exclaimed.

Zhu Zhou was in shock and disbelief that he had jinxed his thoughts once again. He was so mad at Xiaolong Taoren and AeroLunaah for coming inside the same room as him.

"I was here first for your public information! And I am not a peeping Tom! And I did not follow your stupid friend either!" Zhu Zhou yelled back, being angry.

"Don't call her stupid, stupid!" Xiaolong Taoren shouted and high jump kicked him off the bed. Zhu Zhou fell down and rolled under Marc's bed. AeroLunaah began laughing so much. Marc wanted to laugh so much, especially because AeroLunaah was laughing.

"Stupid!" Zhu Zhou shouted angrily from under Marc's bed. He got out from under Marc's bed. "I was not peeking at her! I was inside there already! Gosh!"

Wait… So you were already inside?" Xiaolong Taoren asked.

"Yeah! I tried to tell you that at the bathroom but you freaken high jump kicked me first!" Zhu Zhou replied.

"Oh… Well that kind of makes sense. If that's the case, I'm sorry for high jump kicking you twice. Let's start over then, okay?" Xiaolong Taoren. Zhu Zhou was glad they finally know he wasn't a "peeping Tom".

"Okay, fine with me," Zhu Zhou replied…

"I'll introduce myself first. I'm Marc Rodia," Marc said to us. I remembered he was the guy that scared me and I fell inside the pond.

"I'm Xiaolong Taoren," my new best friend told the 2 guys.

"Zhu Zhou," the guy Xiaolong Taoren high jump kicked said. The 3 of them turned to me. I know that Xiaolong Taoren already knows my name but I didn't know if the other 2 did.

"Hello, I'm AeroLunaah Reiyakusone. I hope we can all get along," I said to them. We all began talking to one another for the time being.

In a few hours, Zhao Yun came to us. We turned when he approached.

"Hey, come into the cafeteria. We're having a celebration," he told us. _Ooh, I love celebrations! I can't wait!_

"Okay, we'll be there," Marc said to Zhao Yun. He smiled and walked out of the room. Marc turned to us. "Shall we go to the cafeteria?"

"Yes! I love celebrations!" I exclaimed. We all got up and headed out of room 6. We walked down the hall and into the cafeteria. The four of us went to go sit down on a table enough for 4 people.

"New Strikeforce students, we welcome you all into Shu. Please enjoy your dinner," Liu Bei said to us. Some of the current Strikeforce students brought food for everyone to eat. I looked at the food in happiness but I didn't know what it was.

There were circle pieces that were covered with some kind of orange sauce and there was some beef with broccoli and pepper, along with onions. There was a large bowl of white jasmine rice in the middle.

"Um… What is this?" I asked, as Xiaolong Taoren and the other 2 were putting some of the food in their plate.

"You don't know what these are, Aero? They're delicious! It's Orange Chicken, Mongolian Beef, and rice. Try it!" Xiaolong Taoren exclaimed, taking my plate and giving me some of each. I was feeling hesitant to try them.

"Where are you from? Maybe the place you're from doesn't have them. That's why you don't know what they are," Marc said. He was right.

"I'm from Bulgaria," I told him.

"You're all the way from Bulgaria?! Why would you want to travel that far just to attend here?" Zhu Zhou asked. I looked down. His question made me think about my mom.

"Shh! No talking while we're eating!" Xiaolong Taoren scolded Zhu Zhou. I saw him roll his eyes and continue eating. Xiaolong Taoren smiled and handed me the plate. "Try it, Aero. I promise you'll like it."

"Okay, if you word it that way," I replied. Her words made me feel more at ease about trying the food. I took the fork and poked the orange chicken. I brought it up to my lip and smelled it. It smelled really good so I popped it into my mouth.

It was one of the best food I ever tasted! It was soft, chewable, and really yummy.

"This is so good!" I exclaimed. I tried the Mongolian beef and it was absolutely delicious as well.

"See? What did I tell you? It is really good," Xiaolong Taoren told me. I smiled and we all continued eating and enjoyed the dinner made for us.

Later on Xiaolong Taoren and I decided to go shower. Marc and Zhu Zhou were still talking to one another. I had my shampoo and conditioner, toothbrush, toothpaste, soap, and towel. We walked down the hall to a door that labeled "Showerhead".

Xiaolong Taoren stopped walking and began searching for something.

"Shoot, I forgot my shampoo. Go on inside first. I'm gonna grab my shampoo in the room and I'll come back, okay?" Xiaolong Taoren told me. I nodded my head and she walked back. I opened the door and went inside.

There were many showerheads with curtains. I walked to one of them and opened the curtains to find a guy wearing shorts! He turned to me.

"Ahh!" I screamed, and closed the curtains again. _Oh my goodness! There's a guy in here! Did we go into the wrong showerhead?_ The guy opened the curtain. He was wearing a shirt now.

"Sorry about that. I was just about to leave," he told me.

"Did I go into the wrong showerhead room?" I whispered, leaning towards him. He laughed and shook his head.

"No, you didn't. We only have one showerhead room so everyone shares here," he replied to me. My eyes widened and I gasped. _Sharing showerheads? Both guys and girls? What on Earth?_ "Don't be scared. Us guys know better than to peek at girls. Unlike Wei/Jin… Well anyways, I'm Jiang Wei. What was your name again?"

"Oh… Uh… AeroLunaah," I replied to him. Jiang Wei smiled. _Unlike Wei/Jin? Has he been there before?_

"See you around, AeroLunaah," Jiang Wei said. I smiled nervously and waved goodbye to him. He walked out of the showerhead room and a few moments later Xiaolong Taoren came dashing inside.

"Aero, I just saw a guy come out of here. Did he do something to you?" Xiaolong Taoren asked me, searching around.

"No, he didn't Taoren. Did you know guys and girls share showerheads?" I replied to her and her eyes widened as well.

"Really? What the heck? Shu dorm is… Quite interesting, huh?" Xiaolong Taoren said, being sarcastic, "Anyways, we should hurry on and shower before more people come inside." I nodded. The both of us went into our own showerhead and showered.

It was really late now and most students were already sleeping, including Xiaolong Taoren, Marc, and Zhu Zhou. I was still awake lying in bed with the covers over me. I was thinking about my mom. _I finally did it. I fulfilled her wish. I'm not a student in Strikeforce Academy High School. I hope you're watching over me. I don't understand why you wanted me to come here, but I know the truth will arrive one day. Well, I should get sleeping now. I wonder what tomorrow has in store for us._

I turned to the side and closed my eyes, going to sleep…


	5. Chapter 4 Waking Up

Sun Wukong was still sleeping when her cousin Sun Ce woke her up. He shook her several times.

"Wukong, wake up! Get ready and meet in the cafeteria. We gotta go to the auditorium by 9. Alright?" Sun Ce said to his cousin, who was still tired. She got up in bed and stretched. She turned to Sun Ce.

"Why?" asked Sun Wukong. Sun Ce shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know. Principal Yuan Shao told us that," Sun Ce replied to her, "So how do you like the first day here? Pretty intense, huh?"

"Yeah, but I'm ready for everything. It's just that I hate that Guo Jia and Xun Yu. They're so annoying," Sun Wukong said.

"Yeah, they are perverts. Don't worry, I'll never let them do anything to you," Sun Ce assured. Sun Wukong got out of bed and stood up, being as tall as her cousin. Sun Ce smiled. "Wow Wukong, you are tall. You're as tall as me already. Don't grow any taller, alright? You're gonna make me look bad," They both laughed.

"I'll try to keep my height contained," Sun Wukong replied, smiling.

Sun Ce went out of her room and she got out of bed. She stretched one more time and grabbed her shower stuff. She went out from her room which was on the third floor in room 10. She went down the hall and into the bathroom labeled "Girls Bathroom/ Showerhead only!"

All the girls in the Wu dorm share one large bathroom while the Wu guys share a large bathroom. In the girl's bathroom, the first part of their bathroom is the bathroom stalls and towards the end, there is a large opening which is the showerheads. For the boy's bathroom, it is the showerheads first and then the bathroom with stalls.

Lu Xing was already awake lying on her bed staring at the ceiling. Her door swung open, which caused her to sit up in bed. She turned to see who it is and it was Lu Xun, her older brother. He walked inside her room.

"Already awake?" Lu Xun asked. Lu Xing said nothing but nodded her head. "Good, get ready. We're going to the auditorium later on at 9."

"Okay," Lu Xing replied. Lu Xun turned around and began walking off. Lu Xing still wondered why Lu Xun was picking on the girl from yesterday. "Um, wait Xun!" Lu Xun stopped walking and turned to her.

"Yeah, what's up?" Lu Xun asked. He was very kind to his sister and would never let anyone be mean to her.

"Um… The girl from yesterday… Why were you picking on her?" Lu Xing asked. Lu Xun thought back to when he was picking on the girl. He remembered that he didn't like her because she was such a smart mouthed girl. Lu Xun shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know. I was just bored. I didn't mean anything I said so don't worry about it, okay?" Lu Xun replied to her. Lu Xing nodded and he smiled. "See you later on, Xing."

"Okay. Bye Xun," Lu Xing replied. Lu Xun walked out of her room and closed it behind him. Lu Xing wanted to be friends with that girl, since it seems she is innocent like Lu Xing herself as well.

Mao Jin was shirtless, doing pushups. It was tiring but he needed to warm up so he can always be ready for a fight, not to mention he gets paranoid when he doesn't warm up because he fears he may not be strong enough. That was one of his biggest fears. He was on his 149th push up when the door swung open and in came Sun Ce, the Wu leader.

"Hey Jin, get ready. Meet in the cafeteria at 7:00 to eat some breakfast. We gotta go to the auditorium at 9," Sun Ce said, walking in. he looked down and saw Mao Jin doing pushups and smiled. "I see you're already training hard. That's good. I'm looking forward to seeing you duel. I'd like to train with you some time." Mao Jin got up, being an inch shorter than Sun Ce.

"It would be my pleasure to train with one such as yourself, Ce. I will be waiting for the day to come," Mao Jin replied. Sun Ce liked how Mao Jin was very disciplined and thought he would make a great leader, just like him. "What will we be doing at the auditorium?"

"Uh… To be honest, I don't know myself. It was a last minute call from Principal Yuan Shao. I think the new students are receiving their uniforms," Sun Ce replied. It made sense to Mao Jin, since they haven't got their uniforms yet.

"I see… Very well then," Mao Jin replied. Sun Ce smiled and walked out of Mao Jin's room. Mao Jin walked over to his sliding door closet and opened it. It was big, but not a walk in closet. He took his towel hanging over the pole that people hang their clothes with clothes hangers. He walked out of his room and down the hallway to shower.

When everyone finished, they went straight into the cafeteria for some breakfast.

The cafeteria was very big and had a large ruby red chandelier dangling down beautifully in the very center of the cafeteria. There were lots of square shaped tables with 4 chairs and each one connected to a stove top and each table had a menu printed on a piece of paper under the glass on top of the table and was on top of a red and gold coated table sheet with a tiger imprinted on the sheet. Each table also had their very own licensed professional chef to cook them anything they wanted on the menu. Sometimes Sun Jian plays music for everyone to enjoy but sometimes they leave the cafeteria quiet and the only sound they hear is their talking.

Sun Wukong was finished packing and barely arrived in the cafeteria. She scanned the cafeteria and spotted her cousin Sun Ce with his girlfriend Da Qiao, his best friend Zhou Yu, and Zhou Yu's girlfriend Xiao Qiao, who is also Da Qiao's younger sister. They were sitting down on one table together.

She saw an empty table with a chef waiting patiently for someone to tell them what to cook. Sun Wukong walked over to where the chef was at.

Lu Xing was looking for her brother in the cafeteria and saw him already sitting down with his friend's Zhu Ran, Ling Tong, and Gan Ning. She guessed that she would have to find another spot to sit down. She looked around, seeing many people sitting down on tables with an extra chair left. She was too shy to go sit down because she feared she may be unwanted there. She turned and saw an empty table nearby and thought she would go there to have breakfast.

Mao Jin walked in the cafeteria to find that almost every seat was taken, except for a table he saw. He decided to go and eat his breakfast there. He made his way over to the table.

Unknowingly, Sun Wukong, Lu Xing, and Mao Jin went to the same table, grabbed a chair, and sat down in a timely manner. They all looked at each other, having no idea that the other 2 were going to that table as well.

Suddenly, Sun Wukong began laughing because it was funny to her that they all did the same thing at the same time. Lu Xing tried hard not to laugh but she was smiling. Mao Jin didn't understand why the 2 girls he was sitting down with were smiling and laughing. He thought they were laughing at him.

"What's so funny?! Are you 2 laughing at me?" Mao Jin asked fiercely. Lu Xing shook her head. Sun Wukong laughed even more. He turned to Sun Wukong with mean brows.

"Chill, we weren't laughing at you," Sun Wukong told him. She turned to Lu Xing, who was smiling shyly and being quiet. "So, how come you were laughing?"

"Um… Well… I was just laughing because we did the same thing at the same time," Lu Xing replied shyly.

"Same here. Only girls would find something like that funny. I guess we're eating breakfast together but of course, you're more than welcomed to go to another table if you'd like if you think we were laughing at you," Sun Wukong said with her arms crossed.

Mao Jin rolled his eyes at her and looked around. He scanned for another table that he would like to sit and have breakfast but there was none left. While they were talking to each other, more students have already filled in the tables. He had no choice but to sit with them now, even though he didn't want to.

"Tch, I'm only staying here because there are no other tables available left! Got that?!" Mao Jin replied to Sun Wukong meanly in a loud way to make sure she heard him good.

"Yeah, yeah whatever. So what's your name? you're Lu Xun's little sister, aren't you?" Sun Wukong asked Lu Xing. Lu Xing smiled and nodded her head.

"Yeah I am. My name is Lu Xing. What's your name?" Lu Xing replied.

"I'm Sun Wukong, Sun Ce their cousin," Sun Wukong replied. Lu Xing and Sun Wukong both turned to Mao Jin who was looking at the menu. He wanted to quickly get his breakfast, eat it, and be on his way. "Aren't you gonna tell us your name?"

"Jin, Mao Jin. Remember it and don't ask me again," he replied, without looking at her. he scanned down through the list of breakfast to eat. There was a lot he could choose from but he was craving for Chinese crepes. He turned to the chef who was waiting patiently. "I'll have jiānbǐng."

Sun Wukong and Lu Xing leaned in to see the breakfast menu. Sun Wukong wanted some rice porridge while Lu Xing wanted steamed stuffed buns.

"I'll have rice porridge with pork and egg inside," Sun Wukong told the chef.

"Um… Can you please make some wonton soup for me?" Lu Xing asked. The chef smiled and went straight to cooking. He was cooking in his little kitchen where their table was. They all watched him cooking their food professionally while the smell of the food made their tummy growl with hunger.

Cao Pi was awakened by Cao Cao to wake everyone up to pack. Principal Yuan Shao wanted them in the auditorium by 9 in the morning and it was only 6:30 a.m. and the sun was beginning to rise.

He was too lazy to go into each and every one of the students' room to wake them up, not to mention that every room had an intercom on the top of the wall in case of an emergency. He decided to use it to wake everyone up.

Cao Pi went out of his room, which was on the first floor, first room. He walked down the spacious hallway, waking up the students who slept on the first floor and reached the living room.

It had a big layered chandelier hanging down and the tip was a sapphire blue phoenix and was very spacious with lots of couches and tables with chairs. The tables had different shades of blue vases with beautiful flowers inside. There was a long table with snacks and desserts for the Wei/Jin students to eat. There were multiple maids doing chores around the living room.

"Good morning Cao Pi," they said to him. He ignored them and continued on across the hallway and reached the stairs. He looked at the stairs, and then at the elevator close by. He didn't feel like walking up the stairs so he went to the elevator and pressed the button for it to open. It opened for him and the first thing he saw was a sapphire blue phoenix picture in a gold frame. He went inside and it closed.

Sima Feng was still sleeping, dreaming that she and Jia Chong were dating and having dinner on top of a beautiful hill. The sun was shining brightly and she was in a sleeveless beautiful white dress that layered into 4. It was a laced dress and she wore a beautiful blue flower on her braided bun hair. Jia Chong was in a black tuxedo.

"Feng, my love. We have been together for some time now and I think we can take our relationship to the next level," Jia Chong began to her, taking her left hand gently.

"Oh, so sudden… Is our love so strong that you can see a future for us?" asked Sima Feng, blushing. Jia Chong smiled warmly and took her other hand.

"Yes, my love. I can see a future with you. I love you with all my heart. Will you have the honor of being my bride?" he continued. Sima Feng blushed in embarrassment and shyly nodded her head.

"Yes, of course Chong," Sima Feng replied. Jia Chong leaned across the table and closed his eyes. Sima Feng knew that he was gonna kiss her. she closed her eyes as well and puckered her lips to kiss her one true love.

Sima Zhao was awakened by Cao Pi to wake up his sister so they could get ready to go into the auditorium. He went inside her room and towards her bed.

"Hey Feng," Sima Zhao began, looking at her. Sima Feng was on the edge of her bed, looking like she was about to kiss someone. She leaned forward and fell off her bed. Sima Zhao gasped and began laughing at her.

Sima Feng woke up suddenly after falling down her bed to see her brother Sima Zhao laughing at her. She blushed in embarrassment.

"Hey Feng, who were you about to kiss? Jia Chong?" Sima Zhao teased. He knew that his little sister had a big crush on his friend and it was obvious. Sima Feng blushed and got up from the ground. She threw her pillow at him and it hit his face.

"It's none of your business, Zhao! I'm not telling you," Sima Feng said and Sima Zhao threw her pillow back at her. She caught the pillow and put it back. "Anyways, why are you in my room?" Sima Zhao almost forgot why he was there.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot. Cao Pi said to wake you up. We have to pack and go to the auditorium at 9 later on," Sima Zhao said, "I don't see why I have to wake you up I mean, he is gonna use the intercom to wake everyone up anyways."

"Hm, oh well. At least I'm awake now thanks to you. I'm gonna shower now. Can you go out of my room? I'm gonna lock the door," Sima Feng asked her brother, who was looking at her wall.

Her room was really big. It was connected to a bathroom, a living room, and a doorless room that has a bed in there with a walk in closet.

"Sure thing," Sima Zhao replied, walking out of Sima Feng's room. He closed it behind him and Sima Feng went to lock her door. She grabbed her towel and walked into her bathroom.

 _ **DING!**_ Went the elevator as it opened on the fifth floor. Cao Pi went out of the elevator and walked down the hall to the very last door. He opened it and it was his personal small office room. He walked inside and it was all empty with a desk and a chair. Cao Pi walked and sat down on his comfortable chair. On his desk were some papers and a little mic with a stand with a small black button. Cao Pi pressed on the little black button and cleared his throat. He thought of what to say t wake everyone up.

"Everybody get up! Get ready by 7 and eat breakfast!" Cao Pi shouted in the little mic.

Huo Hundan nearly jumped out of bed after hearing Cao Pi through the intercom in his room. He fell off his bed and the blankets covered him. Someone laughed, and it scared the crap out of him. He pulled the blankets off him.

"Ahh!" he screamed and turned to who laughed. It was one of his good friends, Xiaolong Mao.

She has long brown hair with thin lavender across the top, knotted with a bow on both sides of her head, a face of a goddess, light green eyes, slightly pale skin, and a slender figure.

Xiaolong Mao was sitting down on his sofa in the living room with her legs crossed. Huo Hundan got up from the ground and placed his blanket on his bed.

"What are you doing inside my room this early?" Huo Hundan asked. Xiaolong Mao got up from his sofa and walked over to him.

"I was waiting for you to wake up so I can ask you a few questions," Xiaolong Mao replied to him. She went next to him and sat on his bed. "So… When I wasn't hanging out with you yesterday, I heard from Saphir that you were picking on someone special, none other than Xiaolong Taoren, my little darling sister."

"S… She's your sister?!" Huo Hundan exclaimed out of shock that he almost flinched. He did not expect Xiaolong Taoren to be related to anyone. Xiaolong Mao smiled and saw the shock he felt through his eyes. She knew he didn't know that Xiaolong Taoren was her little sister. Huo Hundan scratched the back of his head lightly. "Mao, listen. I…"

"It's fine, Hundan. I'm sure you didn't mean her any harm. I know that you won't be able to take her on, even if you tried to. She has more skills than you, no offense. Well anyways, I'll be heading off now. See you in the cafeteria," Xiaolong Mao said and turned around.

"See you," Huo Hundan replied, watching her leave his room. He sighed and went to lock his room. There was absolutely no way that Xiaolong Taoren had more skills than him. He knew he was stronger than her. She had luck on her side when he was picking on her. Huo Hundan shook the thought away from his mind and took off his shirt. He tossed it in his walk in closet for now and headed on to shower.

Xue Han's eyes flashed open and the first thing he did was make sure his scarf was still wrapped around his neck. To his surprise, his scarf wasn't. He quickly got out of bed, freaking out and pulled the blanket off his bed. His scarf wasn't on his bed either and he began panicking. He looked under his bed and he couldn't find it either. He heard some girls whispering and giggling outside his room. He walked to the door and flashed it open, thinking they may have taken it.

There were 4 girls sitting against the wall, holding a sign that read "I love you, Xue Han" and they were talking about him.

"I just love him so much. He may ignore us, but I know deep down our love for him will eventually settle in his mind that he'll choose one of us and we're gonna be so happy for whoever he chooses that we wouldn't even be jealous. You know, unless he doesn't choose me," he heard one of the girl saying.

"Ahh, it's Xue Han! Sit with me in the cafeteria!" one of the girl said. The other girls turned and screamed at his presence. Xue Han slammed the door shut and locked the door. He hated how there were always girls outside his room. He shook his head.

"Crazy girls…," he muttered to himself quietly. He remembered about his scarf being gone and panicked once again. He looked around his living room and couldn't find it. Xue Han went inside his bathroom and saw his precious scarf hanging down from the sink. He was so relieved that his scarf was safe and sound. He was beginning to lose hope that he would never find it again. He decided that since he was already in the bathroom, he should quickly shower so he can go eat breakfast.

 _ **DING!**_ Went the elevator door on the first floor. Sima Feng walked out of the elevator and down the hall. There were many students around, talking and hanging out in the really big living room. Some of them were eating the snacks on the long table. Sima Feng minded her own business and walked past them and towards the cafeteria. She could already see the different shades of blue chandeliers. When she reached the cafeteria, she stopped to examine it again.

Wei/Jin cafeteria is just like a buffet. There is food already made set on tables where students could eat as much as they would like. They have booths rather than tables with chairs and the chandeliers switch colors in different shades of blue. In the left corner is a small stage where there are musicians playing classical music and the other corners have TV's that are always playing television shows. There is a hall of fame on the right side of the wall with many pictures of Wei/Jin students in their Strikeforce mode. The lights are a bit dim and dark and the ground is black with blue light illuminating with every movement.

"Hey Feng! Come sit with us!" Sima Zhao yelled, causing Sima Feng to stop looking around the room. She turned to where the voice came from and saw her friends sitting down together. Sima Zhao was sitting down in between his girlfriend, Wang Yuanji and her crush, Jia Chong. Her heart pounded with excitement and she blushed. She walked over to them.

"Hey Feng," Jia Chong said to her, smiling and scooting over so she could sit down. Sima Feng realized that Jia Chong was at the end of the booth and she was gonna be sitting next to him. The thought of sitting down next to him caused her heart to beat in an uncontrollable way. She felt so much butterflies in her tummy.

"Hi Chong," Sima Feng replied shyly. She turned to Sima Zhao, who secretly did a 2 thumbs up to her. She was happy that her brother was making an effort to make her and Jia Chong close. She smiled and looked down at her feet in embarrassment.

Huo Hundan finished packing and came out of his room. He was about to take the elevator but then there were to many students inside. He had no choice but to take the stairs. He walked past many of the students ignoring who they were because he didn't really care who they were. Once he reached the first floor, he went into the cafeteria and saw his friends sitting down and eating on one of the booths. He went to the long tables and grabbed himself a plate. He walked down, grabbing all sorts of food he wanted. When he finished, he went to them.

"Hey Hundan!" Bell Saphir said to him, scooting over for his friend to sit down.

"Sup!" Huo Hundan replied, sitting down. He turned and saw Xiaolong Mao eating some pot stickers and he wanted some. He forgot to grab a few pot stickers. He took his fork and poked one of Xiaolong Mao's pot stickers and ate it. She quickly stopped eating and turned to him.

"Hey!" she said and laughed. She poked one of his orange chicken and ate it, even though she already had some on her plate. Bell Saphir took one orange chicken from each of their plate and ate it.

"Hey!" said Xiaolong Mao and Huo Hundan at the same time. Xiaolong Mao took one of Bell Saphir's piece of Mongolian Beef while Huo Hundan took one of Bell Saphir's Teriyaki chicken. They laughed and began eating their own food.

Xue Han pressed his ear on his door to see if he could hear anyone talking. He didn't want to be troubled by girls' and wanted to wait them out. It's been 20 minutes already since he has been waiting. When he listened, it was quiet. He carefully unlocked the door quietly and opened the door. He poked his head out and didn't see anybody. He was relieved. He came out of his room and began walking to the elevator.

"Finally…," he whispered to himself. He was filled with joy and almost began dancing by himself but he didn't.

 _ **DING!**_ Went the elevator door as it opened. He looked up ahead and there were a bunch of girls and they saw him.

"Ahh!" they screamed in excitement.

"Ahh!" Xue Han screamed out of fear. The girls raced to be the first person out of the elevator to get to him. Xue Han turned around and dashed to the stairs. He was creeped out and not attracted to those girls because he knew they were very clingy type of girls.

"Xue Han, wait!" those girls shouted but he didn't care. He went down the stairs as fast as he could and quickly reached the first floor. He avoided eye contact with everybody and went inside the cafeteria. He at least knew they wouldn't really know where he is, since it is a bit dark in the cafeteria. He grabbed himself a plate and grabbed the food he wanted along the way and sat in a booth near the corner. In a short while, he saw a bunch of girls coming inside the cafeteria. He knew that they were the girls in the elevator without a doubt and that they were there looking for him. He didn't want to be seen so he grabbed his plate of food and went under the table.

"He's got to be in here somewhere!" he heard one of the girls' shout from nearby. He saw a bunch of pairs of legs walking past him and he held on to his breath until they left. He sighed out of relief and was glad they were gone. He slowly got up and looked around. The girls' who chased him really were gone from the cafeteria. He fixed his shirt and sat back down on the table and continued eating by himself.

Everyone was still sound asleep when Zhao Yun came inside the room and woke everyone up. He went into room 6 and saw AeroLunaah, Xiaolong Taoren, Zhu Zhou, and Marc still sleeping. He walked over to Xiaolong Taoren and gently tapped her.

"Taoren, get up," Zhao Yun said, gently shaking her. Xiaolong Taoren was a light sleeper and woke up. She saw that it was Zhao Yun.

"What is it?" she asked, tired. It was only 6 in the morning and yet they're already being woken up. She wondered what was the matter.

"We're all heading out to the auditorium at 9 because Yuan Shao said for us to. Wake up your friends and pack. Be ready by 8 so we can have breakfast together," Zhao Yun told her and Xiaolong Taoren sat up in bed and stretched.

"Alright," she replied. Zhao Yun smiled and went out of their room. He closed the door behind him. Xiaolong Taoren looked over at her roommates and remembered how they all met and it brought a smile to her face. She got out of bed.

"Okay, now to wake everyone up," Xiaolong Taoren said to herself. She turned to Marc and thought he seemed easiest to wake up. She would wake her new best friend up but she wanted AeroLunaah to have more rest and because she looked so peaceful. Xiaolong Taoren went over to Marc and shook him. "Hey Marc, wake up. We have to pack and be ready by 8."

Marc's eyes flashed open when he heard his roommate, not to mention they shook him as well. He turned and saw Xiaolong Taoren there.

"What for?" he asked, curious. Xiaolong Taoren shrugged her shoulders.

"Zhao Yun just said to wake up and pack up because we have to go to the auditorium. I don't know what for though," Xiaolong Taoren replied to him. Marc got out of bed and Xiaolong Taoren went over to Zhu Zhou. He was sleeping so peacefully. "Zhou! Wake up!"

The sound of Xiaolong Taoren's voice scared the crap out of Zhu Zhou and sent him sitting up in bed really fast. Xiaolong Taoren didn't mean to scare him but it was so funny to her. She began laughing a lot. Marc saw everything as well and snickered to himself since he didn't want to be rude and laugh out loud. Zhu Zhou turned to her with mean brows.

"What do you want?! Gosh, you didn't need to scream my name out!" Zhu Zhou scolded but his words went in Xiaolong Taoren's ear and out the other.

"I was just making sure you'd wake up since you looked like you were sleeping so peaceful. Get up and pack. We have to go to the auditorium by 9," Xiaolong Taoren told him, trying not to laugh. Zhu Zhou rolled his eyes and thought that Xiaolong Taoren was so annoying. He took the blankets off him and got up.

Xiaolong Taoren walked over to her friend AeroLunaah.

"Aero, wake up," whispered Xiaolong Taoren, being gentle when she shook her. She turned AeroLunaah over and noticed tears that had already fallen down her eyes. "Aww, guys look, she was crying in her sleep. That's so sad."

Marc and Zhu Zhou turned to Xiaolong Taoren and walked over to them. They looked at AeroLunaah and saw her tears as well.

"I wonder what she's crying about," Marc asked. Xiaolong Taoren gently shook AeroLunaah once again.

"Aero, wake up. We have to pack and go to the auditorium," Xiaolong Taoren said again. AeroLunaah slowly opened her eyes. Marc and Zhu Zhou both thought that she looked so cute and pretty.

"What?" she said, sounding sleepy.

"We are gonna go to the auditorium at 9 so pack up, you little sleepy messy hair head," Zhu Zhou replied to her slowly to make sure she heard everything.

"Hey, that's not very nice to say that to her! Don't listen to Zhou. You don't have messy hair, Aero. You just have a lot of strands of hair," Xiaolong Taoren said. Now that Xiaolong Taoren brought it up, Marc and Zhu Zhou noticed how many strands of hair she had.

"Very unhuman of her. Are you wearing hair extensions all day, every day by any chance?" Zhu Zhou asked. Xiaolong Taoren gasped and smacked Zhu Zhou on the arm and it hurt. "Ow, stupid! What was that for?!"

"Stop being mean to her!" Xiaolong Taoren scolded and turned to AeroLunaah, who was just looking at them blankly, half asleep still. "Zhu Zhou's just jealous that your hair is prettier than his."

"He is?" she asked, confused.

"No I'm n…," Zhu Zhou began as Xiaolong Taoren turned to him and shook her head. Zhu Zhou rolled his eyes and walked over to his suitcase. He wasn't scared of Xiaolong Taoren or anything. He just found her annoying and he didn't want to deal with her.

"Here, let me help you up," Marc offered, giving his hand to AeroLunaah to hold. AeroLunaah put her hand on his and he held it. Her hand was really soft and warm. He pulled her hand gently and helped her sit up in bed.

"Thanks, you're so nice and kind," AeroLunaah said and Marc smiled. AeroLunaah got out of bed and stood on her two feet. She looked up at Marc's face. "You're so tall, Marc. Do people stretch your legs as you became tall?"

"Uh, no…," Marc replied. Zhu Zhou, Marc, and Xiaolong Taoren began laughing a lot as AeroLunaah opened her eyes more and seemed more aware of her surroundings.

"Wait, what?" AeroLunaah said, being confused, "What did I just ask?"

"You asked if people stretched Marcs legs as he became tall!" laughed Xiaolong Taoren. AeroLunaah's cheeks turned pink and she covered her face with both of her hands.

"I'm so embarrassed!" she said.

"I would be too if I were you," Zhu Zhou told her as Xiaolong Taoren smacked his arm in the same place as before. "Ow!"

"Didn't I tell you to stop being mean to her?! Come on, Aero. Let's go pack up. Zhu Zhu is just a meanie," Xiaolong Taoren said and AeroLunaah put her hands off her face. She nodded and smiled.

"Zhu Zhu… I kinda like that nickname. Can I call you that?" AeroLunaah asked Zhu Zhou, leaning over to him, causing him to blush in embarrassment. Her eyes were twinkling and she looked very cute, he swears he has never seen any girl who mesmerized him the way she did. It caused his heart to start pounding faster. He didn't understand why he was feeling that way because he found her more annoying than Xiaolong Taoren.

"No! U… Uh… Whatever. Just don't get in my way," Zhu Zhou replied, trying to keep his cool. They all began packing before it became 8 in the morning…

I was wearing a light green teen top with a hot pink high top short that goes up to the middle of my thighs. My shoes were a pair of hot pink high top converse that is light green on the inside. I made my hair into a bow on top of my head too.

I was the last of my new friends to finish packing. They were all sitting down on their bed and talking to one another. I got up from the ground and sat on my bed as well.

"You take forever," Zhu Zhou commented.

"You are so rude, Zhou! Don't you know that girls usually take kind of long to pack?" Xiaolong Taoren replied to him.

"But you didn't take long, does that make you a guy?" Marc asked as Xiaolong Taoren gasped in disbelief. Marc and Zhu Zhou laughed. "I'm kidding, Taoren."

"Well I think you are very beautiful, Taoren!" I complimented.

"Of course you'd say that. You're the type of girl who'd compliment anyone something good. You're too nice. How do you expect to attend here and try to be all goody good?" Zhu Zhou asked. _What does he mean by that? Of course I can attend here and be a good person._

"Of course I can, silly! I'm gonna be everybody's friend and always give them compliments!" I replied cheerfully and Xiaolong Taoren, Zhu Zhou, and Marc looked at each other. "Oh come on, why look at each other like I said something wrong?"

"Um… It's nothing, Aero! Come on, we should get going. It's almost time for us to head into the auditorium!" Xiaolong Taoren replied happily. I smiled and nodded. The both of us got up and she grabbed my arm. We both began walking out of the room before Marc and Zhu Zhou…

Marc and Zhu Zhou were confused why she was saying those stuff. She couldn't possibly be everyone's friend.

"I don't know about you, but I'm beginning to wonder if she could be the girl who didn't audition," Zhu Zhou told Marc. Marc was starting to think that too but he wasn't sure. He didn't want to believe it, but the way AeroLunaah is makes it hard not to believe.

"I don't know either… Come on, let's get going," Marc replied to Zhu Zhou. The both of them walked out of the room and began walking to the cafeteria where everyone was waiting for Liu Bei to escort them to the auditorium…


End file.
